MOD's
by jackthehedghog
Summary: when mysterious nightmares begin to devour the dreams of many and put it's victims in eternal slumber, a small group who has to power to traverse through dreams must extinguish the threat before their world is engulfed in an ever lasting nightmare. takes place in EQG universe.
1. Chapter 1

M.O.D

By Jack T. Hedgehog

 _(A/N): This fanfic was inspired by multiple subjects relating to dreams such as Kh: Dream drop distance and the episode introducing the tantibus. Also inspired by with multiple works of shin magami tensi. The main character in the story is my version of a humanoid spike._

 _Also a first attempt at a harem fic/_

 _Somewhere… in a hollow, lifeless area, only small shards of light had flickered as they continued to float in the dark abyss. The little shards of light were crying out the sounds of someone's scream. But the sounds of those screams were faint and were slowly disappearing by the moment. It was only a matter of time before they'd vanish. Among the dying lights was a single figure standing in the abyss, a small yet built female figure stood alone, chuckling to herself_

 _? : What a shame, it seems this one didn't have the strength to overcome their nightmare_ _either_ _…." The girl giggled as she caressed what seemed to be a little blue and white ball in her hands._

" _Oh well, just one less person to weed through…" The girl smiled as she devoured the little blue light. As the mysterious ball of energy slid down the stranger's throat, the many flickering shards of light all stopped at once, and shattered. The area was now completely stripped of all light and sound._

" _It's a shame really, but those who can't overpower their nightmares won't do.,, at least their sacrifices won't be in vain, their dreams almost make up for it…"  
the smile on the girl's face disappeared. She had sighed as she looked up into the dark void._

" _I wonder though.., is there anyone out there who can survive the realm of nightmares?" the girl questioned as she let the silence of the_ _empty void surround her._

 _...Meanwhile in another place equally devoid of sound, a single soul was walking_ _aimlessly_

 _no sky could be seen as it seemed to be covered in fog while the ground was scarred earth with various scorch marks across the plain. It seemed to go on forever._

 _The one walking the endless plain seemed to be a young boy with moss green hair. Hoping to find something at the end of the road, he continued to walk through through the fog._

" _Where am I…?, what is this place…, why… does my body feel so heavy…?" the youth thought as he had continued to walk. He continued to move on and on, but found no signs of an end of the path. But eventually he was met with a voice._

" _Can you brace the flames of fear?" the voice questioned_

as soon as the youth heard the voice, he grew uneasy

"...You..again?" the moss haired boy questioned " _This is something you can not simply ignore, until you brace the flames of your fears, we will continue to meet in this space..." the voice explained as the fog cleared… only to show nothing but darkness._

" _What do you mean…? Your just a dream.. you can't be real...Get out of my head..." the boy cried in denial_

 _but his cries were only_ _met by the empty void closing in on him._

" _Will you brace the flames of fear? Or will you let yourself drown in an eternal nightmare?"_

 _Suddenly, something gripped the youth's heart. A burning heat that threatened to burn him alive from the inside out. "This heat...not...again..." the moss haired boy cringed as he was forced on his knees, feeling the mysterious ember consuming him._

 _As the heat began to grow so intense that he couldn't form a sentence, the voice repeated it's words over and over._

 _Brace the flames…_

 _Brace the flames…_

 _Brace the flames…_

 _Eventually, just when he felt like he would die from the hellish embers, he had shot up, awoken in a single bed in a room only lit by a dbz nightlight.._

" _That dream again...what does it mean by...eternal nightmare?..." the boy sighed as he curled up into a ball and tried to return to sleep..._

" _Chapter 1: Seven beauties and an emerald flame!_

"Canterlot City Train station 6:45pm… 03/01/2016"

(Third person P.o.V)

It was a fairly quiet day in the city. The sun had just rose and everyone were going about their business like usual. Except for a certain few who had a mysterious air about them. A handful of people on the train were unnaturally exhausted and close to falling asleep while the train was still moving.

from a distance, their conditions didn't seem out of the ordinary for a citizen who overslept. Others quickly dismissed their condition and went on to their own affairs, unaware of the catastrophe looming over their heads.

Among the passengers was a single male, it was the same youth who had suffered the recent dream. distracted by the many buildings of canterlot. He had spiky green hair with three spikes protruding forward along with green eyes. He had fairly tan skin and ears a bit pointier than your average human. He wore a purple coat with an image of a claw mark on it. When fastened together, it would look like a clean slash across his jacket. He wore blue skinny jeans and purple sneakers.

As the train continued heading for the station, the boy had took a sheet of paper from his coat pocket.

" _Dear spike, I know that this isn't what you had In mind when you wanted to expand your horizon's, but you must understand that you need the proper education before you can realize your dream… and think of this as win, win, the special ingredients you need reside in this_ _town_ _, so while your advancing in your academic studies, you can continue to perfect your dream…_

 _When you get to the station, look for someone named celestia, she'll help you when you get there."_

" _Good luck son, hope to hear from you soon..."_ _Love Mom.._

As he reached the end of the note, the boy had sighed and folded the sheet of paper back in his coat pocket.

"I understand that my folks wanted me to improve my book smarts, but I thought the selections for schools would be a bit more wide, I wonder why they only gave me two choices?" The boy continued talking to himself as he thought back to a few days ago.

 _Manehattan office building… 3 days before today_

In a big expensive looking office, a man with dark buzz cut moss green hair wearing a green a black business uniform was sitting at his desk. On his left was a woman right with chestnut hair and tan skin. Her face couldn't be identified at the time, but she wore a strapless white dress with a floral pattern on the bottom of the dress with a blue coat. Sitting across from them was a woman with hair colored like a rainbow. She wore a yellow long sleeved vest with a purple shirt underneath. She wore matching purple pants and white heels.

"Now Princapal… Celestia was it?" The moss haired man questioned with a harsh tone. "You tell me that my son will be safe in this academy of yours, but from what you've tried to explain to me, your school has been the center of Canterlot's more…. Exciting events…." The man Frowned as he glared at the principal.

"Well Mr. emerarudo, you're not wrong, Chs has experienced some unnatural events, though we've been able to resolve those events as well.." Celestia stated. "Really, resolved, and I suppose the destroyed statue in front of your school is but a token of the resolved issues?" Mr. Emerarudo questioned with an eye brow raised.

"Tch…." Celestia was at a loss for words regarding the destroyed statue.

"Principal Celestia, I called you hear not only because your school could help our son with his academic troubles, but because you claimed you could help him with these…'things' he's been seeing lately." Mr. Emerarudo said as he leaned back in his chair. "He's been seeing all sorts of things lately, he claims he sees doors when he's only pointing towards the wall, then he's having these dreams where he feels like he's being burned alive, and the world is just scorched land…, we've tried taking him to the best psychiatrists we can afford, but nothing seems to work, the symptoms just won't stop…" The chestnut haired lady explained, trying to hold back tears. "I just want to know what's wrong with my little boy…"

"Mr. and Ms Emerarudo, I assure Chs would be the best option for your son, Crystal prep doesn't have the means to treat his condition." Celestia stated.

"And Chs does? How can you possibly say you can help my Boy when you can't even keep your school intact?!" Mr. Emerarudo stated as he rose out of his seat. But his wife had put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Mr. Emerarudo looked into his wife eyes and exhaled before taking his seat.

"Principal celestia… I only want my son to be safe…, we don't understand what's wrong with him, and were scared something might happen if we can't find out what, I know you mean well, but crystal prep has also made a hefty offer as well, they offered him a large room and a variety of resources at his disposal, at the moment it seems like the right choice is obvious.."

"Well I don't mean to sway your decision in anyway, although I'll say this once more, I'm not sure if Crystal prep will be able to figure out the anomaly. But whatever you choose, I'll not stop you." Said Celestia "Mr. Emerarudo had sighed as he rested his chin on his hands. "Well, this is all for our son, so it's only fair he decides which one he'll go to, I'll let you know what he decides..."

 _Present day.._

"Tch... more importantly, how am I supposed to finish my gramp's secret recipe if I'm tied down with something like school?" Emerarudo sighed as he looked towards the window again. "Well, it's just school, all I have to do is finish this while I get back to work. What can happen at a high school anyway..?" he asked himself as the train came into the station.

"Attention passengers, we've arrived at Canterlot city station. All who are departing for canterlot please exit the train." The Conductor spoke as the doors opened.

As he exited the train, he immediately stopped to take in the air for a short second. "The air… it's a lot different from home… but I can't put my finger on it…" As he scratched his head trying to figure out the strange air, someone calls out to him.

"Oh Mr. Emerarudo, over here." The voice called. He turns around to see a fairly tall woman. She could probably apply for basketball if she had the time.

She had pure white skin with hair that had almost all the colors of the rainbow. She wore a yellow long sleeved vest with a purple shirt underneath. She wore matching purple pants and white heels.

As soon as he saw her, a thought almost instantly entered his mind.

" _How is that hair color even possible?"_

"Greetings, based on the description I received from your parents, am I to assume your Mr. Spike Emerarudo?" The woman questioned.

"Um, yeah that's me... who are you?" spike questioned "Oh right, allow me to introduce myself. I am principal celestia, it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman smiled as she held out her hand.

"Uh, likewise.., did you say principal celestia…?" Spike questioned nervously as he shook her hand...

"Yes I did, I am the principal for canterlot Academy, I heard you were going to be joining our school starting today."

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly here for the school…" Spike muttered as he turned away from the principal.

"I've heard. Although it wasn't your original plan, I hope we'll get along during your stay with us."

A faint smile appeared on the boy's face as he turned back to celestia. "We'll it's not like I can go back so I guess I should at least make an effort."

"That's good to hear, I'm sure you're eager to get settled, follow me please." Celestia spoke as she made her way to the exit of the airport.

Moments later, they had arrived at the school. The building was large with a flag with a picture of a stallion's head raised, hanged from one of the buildings higher windows. In the middle of the school grounds was a slowly blooming flower bed and a statue… or rather what was left of a statue. There was noticeable rubble still left around the area, crushing some of the tulips.

"Where are we now?" spike asked as he gazed at the building

"This is Canterlot Academy; you'll be staying here for the time being." Celestia explained as they exited the vehicle.

"You're kidding right…? I'm supposed to be living at a school? Where am I supposed to sleep? the library?!" He questioned, disappointed with his new living arrangements.

"Oh goodness no, you won't be living in the school, just a building on school grounds." Celestia explained.

"I'm not sure I follow…" spike scratched his head in confusion.

"It'll make sense soon enough, just follow me and you'll understand."

Spike shrugged and continued to follow the principal. But as they passed what was left of the statue, spike had stopped as he saw an ominous blue door with a black insignia of a rose on it. "Uh… Principal celestia…?" Spike asked.

"Hm? What is it?" she asked as she turned around. "Why is there a door on the statue? Spike questioned as he pointed towards the door.

"You mean you see a door there…?" Celestia asked with a surprised look.

"Um yeah... or I could be seeing things…." Spike muttered.

"It's nothing of concern at the moment, now come along." Celestia said as she continued towards the back of the building. Spike had taken one last look at the door before following celestia. "If you say so…."

At the back of the building was a large soccer field that could also be used for normal exercises. Beyond it was a fence with a black lock on two of its gates. "Your new home is just past these gates.." Said celestia

on the left side of the wall was a sign that said 'Boys dorm'

As they continued to walk down the dusty road, a building came into view. It looked to be a dorm building. It was a large baby blue two story building with the road leading to it smooth and paved, unlike the dusty trail he was currently walking on.

"Is this some sort of Dormitory?" spike asked as he gazed at the building.

"Yes, you see Our little home has gained a 'reputation' of sorts, so much so that we started getting more students attracted here."

"But the school had soon become crowded for enrolments, so to allow more students to take up learning here; we decided to build dorms for students who can't make the commute between here and their homes.." Celestia explained as they entered the building

"And I'll be living here from now on? Better than using an eraser board for a pillow I guess." Spike joked as he followed the principal into the building's lobby.

The building was considerably larger on the inside then it was on the outside. Spike felt like he just walked into a castle. Below his feet was the letters ca in blue and yellow letters with a lightning bolt piercing the letters

There were waiting chairs to the left and right and a reception desk in front of them. To the side, there was a young janitor dressed in all right, currently mopping the floors. Judging by the figure, the janitor was female. But her hat had covered her eyes, making it hard to identify.

"Th…this place is huge!" spike exclaimed as his voice echoed off the walls

"There's still much more to see, this way spike" Celestia smiled as she and spike headed to the right hallway. but as he had passed by the female janitor, he had an odd feeling crawl up his spine.

He had looked back to the janitor to see if something was up. But the janitor only returned a friendly smile and wave. He still felt something odd, but he decided he was probably still just nervous. As he continued to follow celestia, he passed by various kinds of students. Some of them seemed a bit snootier then the others, and there were some that looked like they were from the world's back porch.

After a few more minutes of reviewing basic facilities such as the laundry room or the kitchen, they finally reached spike's new assigned room.

"And finally, here is the room you'll be using for your stay here, room 12" Celestia said as she had took out a room key

The room was big enough to house a small party. Across the room was a bed with white bed sheets. A small book shelf and a medium sized TV. A medium sized bathroom with a walk in shower and a window that had a clear view of the back of Canterlot academy.

"I know it's not much, but you're free to make changes to the room during your stay... as long as their not to drastic…" Said P. Celestia

"I see, thank you." Spike thanked as he jumped on the bed and relaxed.

"So soft….." he sighed as he already felt himself beginning to drift.

"I'm glad you like it, but I'm afraid you don't have time to relax right now, your first class begins in half an hour." Celestia explained.

"W-what?" Spike frowned disheartened.

"You'll want to get a move on if you don't want to be late."

Spike had hurried out of the room and rushed back to the high school building.

Later that morning… the first bell has rung and students had begun entering the school.

As spike checked his schedule, it seemed like he had Ms. Cheer lie's class first, but he couldn't tell left to right in the crowded high school.

"Room 108, Ms. cheerily, now how do I get there?" Spike asked himself as he kept a close eye on his directory. But he was forced to look up when the ground began to shake violently

"A-An earthquake?" Spike questioned as he tried to keep himself from falling over.

As he fnally managed to put both feet on the ground, he peeked around the corner to see what was causing the tremor.

From another side of the hallway, 3 odd looking males were carrying a grand piano on their backs with a girl on top. The girl had curly purple hair, marshmallow white skin with blue eyes, and light blue mascara, a light blue top and a dark purple skirt with three diamonds on it along with purple shoes that went up to her knees.

The three boys carrying her and the piano were pushing students out of the way with brute force. As spike continued to walk, he had soon entered the path of the three charging gentleman.

Most of the students in the hallway were clinging to the lockers, making sure not to get trampled on. But a student who had his eyes on his gaming device was to focused on it instead of what was n front of him. He had light orange shaggy hair with a white t shirt with a red collar wearing a blue and yellow jacket with the letters CA on it. Along with Black jeans and white and red sneakers. His eyes were bloodshot, giving the impression that he's been staring at screens for quite a whille

"Stupid rabbit, how would you like a taste of my carnage scissors?" the boy grinned as he continued to furiously mash his device.

"H-hey dude, watch where your going!" Spike called out. But the gamer seemed to into his game to notice the large crowd or hear spike warning him. "Dang it man look up from your screen!" Spike shouted again. But the gamer still did not hear.

To prevent him from being trampled, spike had ran up behind the gamer student and yanked him by the back of his coat collar.

"H-hey!" the gamer student shouted. Both him and spike fell on their backsides, but the student was saved from the oncoming stampede. Unfortunately the same could not be said for his gaming device.

The gamer student's face paled when he saw his console get stomped into pieces in a matter of seconds. "Man...That...was close..." the student laughed nervously

"Geez, sorry about your game man..." Spike apologized as he helped him up "Don't worry about it, that would have been me if you didn't do anything.. beside's…

the gamer had took out what seemed to be an exact replica of the smashed console out of his pocket. "I always carry a spare...huh…?" the gamer student gave spike a suspicious look

"What is it?"Spike asked confused

the gamer thought something was off about the student in front of him, but he decided to just shrug it off for now. "It's nothing, anyway are you a new student?, I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I just moved here from Manehattan, I'm Spike emerarudo, but you can just call me spike." spike greeted

"Nice to meet ya spike, I'm button mash, one of CA's Top Gamers and tech experts, since your going to make friends here eventually, how about letting me be your first?" Button mash grinned as he held out his hand

"Sounds good, nice to meet you button mash." Spike nodded as he and button mash shook hands.

"So…, spike began as he turned to the nearby hallway. what was the deal with that little stampede earlier?"

"Oh that?, it was the diamond dogs, possibly the only few students you don't want to make friends with here…,there not to bright,but it'd be best that you don't get on their bad side. the only one who can tame those animals is rarity." button mash explained

"Who's rarity? Is she the leader of these guys?"

"HA! Hardly, rarity wouldn't associate with...wait...you don't know who rarity is?" Button mash asked surprised

"How could I? I just moved here today." Spike replied

"Yeah but I thought word of her works would have at least reached manehattan by now..you must be from the backside of town or something.."

ignoring the unnecessarily rude comment from the gamer, spike decided to inquire more about rarity. "...so, this rarity person must be something important, judging from the way your gushing about her."

"Is she important? Why she's-" but before button mash could give a detailed explanation, the bell had rang.

"Ah crud that's the bell! You wouldn't happen to know where 's class is would you?"

" ? I have her first too, Follow me, i know this building like the back of my hand." Said button mash as he and spike ran down the hall

 _( 's classroom... 8:01Am)_

The classroom was active today. Whether it was discussing an upcoming event, spreading a new rumor, or just goofing off before class began.

But that soon came to an end as had finally walked into the room.

She looked to be in between the ages twenty and thirty.

"Settle down students, settle down." Ms. Cheerily spoke, attempting to quiet the rowdy class. Eventually she managed to calm them down.

"Now I know with a New Year starting, all of you are excited to make a name for yourselves, but you won't do that if you spend most of that time goofing off." Cheerily scolded as she took a seat.

"Now, before we continue our lesson from yesterday, a new student will be joining our class."

"He comes all the way from manehattan just to join us today, so please treat him as you would treat your other classmates."

"You can come in now dear." Cheerily called as she turned to the door

Spike had slowly poked his head in before entering the classroom. "Everyone, this is Spike emerarudo, he's our newest wondercolt."

"Wonder colt?" Spike asked, not knowing exactly what that was.

"Well Mr. Emerarudo, would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" Ms. cheerily asked.

"Uh... right…" spike hesitantly turned to the classroom and cleared his throat.

"Um, hi everyone, I'm Spike emerarudo, or just spike for short. I came from manehattan and one of my favorite things to do is cooking, usually dishes like chawanmushi. There's actually something here that can make my dish legendary, but I haven't exactly found that yet, but until I do, I hope we can get along within the year... um thank you." Spike explained and bowed.

"Why Mr. Emerarudo, there's no need for such formalities here, please feel free to take a seat." Ms. Cheerily smiled as she turned back to the class.

"Thank you Ms. Cheerily." Spike had begun walking down the middle of the class, looking for an open seat. Not knowing that some of the students were already talking about him. "Well, looks like we got another charmer here…" commented a flute playing student. "Oh I just love a man who can cook… I wonder if he's already spoken for…?" Questioned a cheerleader

But he soon saw the student he ran into earlier wave to him. "Hey spike over here.' The boy called out.

Spike had taken the open seat next to him and sat down.

"Glad you found your way here, you're lucky you didn't get put in harsh wenny's class." Button mash smiled.

"Ms. Harsh wenny? Spike questioned. "Ah don't worry about it. Although there is something I wanted to ask, you haven't heard of the seven beauties right?" Button mash questioned.

"Yeah so?" spike replied. "Have you heard any stories about this school? Anything related to magic?" he questioned with a more serious tone.

"Magic, You mean stuff like pulling a rabbit out of a hat or the quarter behind the ear trick?, isn't that sort of stuff just for kids?" Spike questioned.

"So you haven't heard, man you're in for one heck of a year." Button mash chuckled. "What's that suppose to-"but spike was cut off when Ms. Cheerily caught them talking.

"Mr. Emerarudo, Mr. Mash, books out!" Cheerily demanded

"Yes Ms. Cheerily!" they exclaimed

 _(Lunchroom... 12:05Am)_

It still took some time for spike to get used to everything around the school, but it made things a bit easier. On the far left of the lunchroom, there was a girl behind a wood stand, selling Apple cider. She had yellow skin with freckles and green eyes. She had blonde hair with most of it tied down into multiple buns with a brown cowgirl hat. She wore a green and white vest with a blue skirt with three apples on the side of it and brown boots. A large majority of the lunchroom was lined up just to get a bottle of apple cider.

"What's with the huge line…?" Spike asked, having to stand on his toes just to catch a glimpse of the front of the line.

"The apple family always sells their famous apple cider on the first week of every other month. It's really hard to get a bottle since they sell like hotcakes, but I think I can score us some bottles if you want." Button mash offered.

"Well, if their recipe attracts this much attention, I guess it's worth a try." Spike shrugged as he and button mash had joined the line.

Almost immediately after they got in line, the lunchroom doors were flung open as someone had rushed in. it was a teenage girl with rainbow colored hair. Though it was a bit darker than celestia's hair color

She was wearing a blue jacket and a white t shirt with a pink and white skirt with black bike shorts with blue and white sneakers.

"Oh great…, a packed line…." The cyan colored girl groaned..."

While she slumped her way to the back of the line, another girl had just come from purchasing about forty bottles of cider. She had light pink skin and dark pink poofy hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue jacket white a white top with a heart on it. She wore a pink skirt with three party balloons on the side of it.

"Holy Apples, how does someone afford that much juice?" Spike questioned as he watched the girl carry the bottles out of the lunchroom. "Well the pie family sells sweets for a living, and it's plain to say that business is still booming." Said button mash

When the girl carrying the ciders came up to the rainbow haired girl, her face of depression soon changed to one of irritation "Oh hiya rainbow dash, did you come to get some cider too? Ya better hurry, they sell out fast." The pink hair girl spoke happily and left the lunchroom.

"Gee... I wonder why…" the rainbow haired girl spoke sarcastically.

After about another half hour of waiting, button mash and spike finally reached the stand.

"Welcome back button mash the girl greeted." "Afternoon Aj, I'd like two apple ciders for me and my new friend here." Button mash smiled as he patted spike on the back.

"Two apple ciders right, and who's your new friends name?" The girl asked as she brought out the last two bottles of apple cider. "Um, my name is Spike emerarudo, it's n-nice to meet ya." Spike chuckled nervously.

"Wait… did you say … 'Spike?" Aj questioned.

"Um yeah… why?" spike asked. Aj took a long look at spike before shrugging. "No particular reason, I guess it's just a common name." the girl handed them the two bottles in exchange for the 4 dollars.

"Thank you for your business."

With their cider in tow, button mash and spike went to the nearest table in the lunchroom to sit down. "Behold my friend, the apple family's famous cider, if you can't get your hands on a bottle now, it'll be a while before you can grab another one, here's to an exciting year!" Button mash proclaimed as he popped opens his bottle

"Cheers." He said as he and spike clanged their bottles together. But before spike opened his bottle, he could hear the same girl that entered the lunchroom late, complaining again. "Oh come on applejack, you've got to have at least one bottle left!" the girl begged.

"Sorry Rd, that was the last bottle, we won't have any more cider for a while." The Cowgirl explained. "Well that's just great… Madam Pinkie is having a prank coming her way sometime soon…." Rd muttered.

"Uh excuse me…." Spike spoke up. "Huh? What do you want?" Rd questioned with an annoyed glare.

"You said you had just run out of Cider right?" Spike asked "I'm afraid so, pinkie always clears out most of the inventory every time, and it leaves Rainbow here high and dry." Said Applejack

"Yeah well soon she's going to regret it…" She spoke annoyed.

"Well, I don't know if it'll help, but you can have mine if you want." Spike offered the unopened bottle of cider. "Are you sure you want to do that? I'm pretty sure you won't get another one for a while." Applejack questioned.

"Ah its fine, I'm sure I can wait until next time, go ahead and take it."

"Huh, usually no one else is too partial on sharing this stuff except my friends, your all right new guy." The girl thanked with a friendly smile as she took the bottle of cider. "Don't mention it." Spike smiled back as he went back to his table.

But as he came back, Button mash had a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" Spike questioned clueless.

"You sly dog…" Button mash grinned. "What are you talking about?" Spike questioned. "Like you don't know… Only a few people would risk giving up their Cider for someone else, and you used this as a chance to move in on Rd, I see your into the tomboys huh?" He taunted.

It took some time before spike understood what button mash was implying.  
"W-WHAT?! No it's not like that; I was only trying to be nice that's all!" Spike said with a flustered expression.

"Relax I'm just messing with ya, besides, Rd's the wild mare of the Seven beauties, you'd have a hard time trying to tame that one, any man who's even tried has been met with a foot to the face." Button mash grinned.

"I'm not trying to tame anybody, and you used the term 7 beauties again, who are they exactly?" Spike questioned. "Oh that's right; I guess I should probably explain." Said button mash as he cleared his throat

"You see, the seven beauties saved our school and possibly our world from numerous catastrophes, while everyone was too scared to even move, these seven stepped up to be this school's guide towards tomorrow." Button mash went on. "You make it sound like their heroes." Spike interjected.

"And they are, we wouldn't be friends today if it wasn't for them."

"The First maiden of beauty is Rainbow dash, the girl you just met earlier, her undying loyalty to her friends gives her strength to move, while her sometimes over bearing confidence makes her jump into the heat of the fray, sometimes unnecessarily. She's said to be to fastest out of the seven, she's even the captain of every sports team at CA."

"She's captain of 'all' the sports teams? How is something like that even possible?" Spike questioned with disbelief.

"Well, I guess I should say used to be captain for all the sports teams, she had a falling out with her friends once, but after they came back together, she quit all but Soccer." Button mash explained.

"I still find it hard to believe she was captain of all the teams…" Spike muttered

"Anyway, moving on to beauty number two, she was the one selling cider."

"You mean that Aj girl?" Spike questioned

"That's right, the second of the seven beauties. Although she and Rd are still in the poles for the 1st, they kind of have a competitive streak." Button mash explained. "Hmm, continue." spike said as he took out his lunch.

"Anyway, Applejack is the beauty that defines the very meaning of honesty. Her courage to not hide the otherwise blunt truth is what makes most of the girls here admire her, not everyone has the courage to hit someone with the truth with a straight face. She's got that down to earth charm about her and enjoys the simpler things rather then all the new stuff the rest of society is in to."

"The third beauty you remember from the hallway, you know rarity." Button mash explained. "Oh right, the girl that was riding the human bulldozer…" Spike groaned.

"That's right, now at a glance you may get the impression that she'd be your typical popular chick whose only desire is to remain at the top of the food chain, but you'd be wrong, she's one of the most generous students in Canterlot Academy." Button mash explained. "Most generous?" Spike questioned, slightly skeptical

"There's nothing more she'd like to do then to help out those in need, she's always seen helping at the community center or designing cloths for the elderly with no expectations of a reward, hard work most people wouldn't even consider doing without some form of payment in mind, you can usually find rarity there, not helping for reward or praise, but because she wanted to out of the sheer generosity of her heart." Button

"The fourth of the heavenly seven is Fluttershy. A bit more reserved then the others. She actually connects more to animals then she does to most of the students, but that doesn't stop her from picking up people when their down. Although she may be too shy to make a move at first, she's always willing to share her kindness with others who needs it."

"The fifth one is the girl you saw carrying all that cider a while ago."

"You mean that girl with the pink hair? I still don't know what someone could want with all that apple juice." Spike scratched his head as he thought back to earlier.

"Well, that's because she's almost always planning some sort of party… which reminds me, you might want to brace yourself for a surprise later today." Button mash smiled

"How come?" Spike asked worriedly. "Well, every time a new student had showed up at chs, she's been able to plan a party for each one of them. And I can only guess that she's planning a party right now…"

"Why does she go to such lengths for party's…, doesn't that get exhausting?"asked spike

"Well apparently not for her. It's how she spreads happiness the fastest sometimes. Although her methods are a bit extensive sometimes, all she wants to do is make the happiness flow throughout the school. I guess she never gets tired because of those pony up's…." Button mash explained.

"Wait… pony up's? What the heck is that a video game reference or something?" spike questioned. "I'll explain that later, back to our subject. I've already explained 5 of the seven beauties, but the last two are a bit difficult to describe…" Button mash said as he scratched his chin.

"What do you mean by that?" spike asked curious.

"Well the sixth one is sunset shimmer. The thing is she wasn't always a beauty, she was actually a lot crueler in the beginning of the year." Button mash grimaced. "Crueler? How so?"

"Well, she was a bit of a tyrant back then, she scared students into a corner and in a sense, ruled them with an iron fist. She actually turned into a real demon during one of this schools big events..."

"Yikes, glad i wasn't here for that horror show…" Spike sighed.

"Yeah, she was a demon until the seventh beauty had arrived, twilight sparkle..." Button mash sighed with a bit of love struck in his voice. Although when he looked back to spike he could tell that he didn't believe him.

"Seriously, Twilight sparkle, now this is starting to sound like a fairy tale..." Spike commented, skeptical of the name.

"I couldn't make it up even if I wanted to, ask anyone in the school and there's not a single one that doesn't know her name.

"Fine, I guess I'll take your word for it, so tell me more about these two…"

"Well, some say that she's the key to keeping the seven beauties together. When sunset was on the verge of literally ruling the school, twilight and her friends woke sunset up from her nightmare and brought her into her ring of friends, ever since then, she's done her best to keep her friends from falling apart whenever twilight wasn't there. Though there is still much about Ms. Shimmer that's shrouded in mystery, no one's sure what secrets she hides, but that mysterious otherworldly air about her is what draws many males towards her. "

"Twilight herself is also a girl of mystery, the first time she appeared she was a student that went to CA. She appeared at least two times, but hardly anyone knows about her except her friends, and even they don't talk about her with just anybody."Said buttonmash

"So what do you know?"

"Nothing except that she was the one who brought the first five of the beauties back together,

My memories about some of the times she was here are a bit fuzzy for some reason, but whenever she shows up, something big usually happens."

"So let me recap to make sure I got this. Rainbow dash is the beauty that resembles loyalty, Applejack is Honesty, Rarity is generosity, Pinkie is happiness, fluttershy is kindness, and Twilight and sunset are what keeps them together, like a glue of friendship or something." Spike summarized

"Yep, rumors say that if you can even capture one of the seven hearts, a great miracle will be bestowed upon you, but those were just rumors started by some of the geeks from the boys dorm." Button mash explained as he took a sip of his cider.

"Well it's certainly something that someone can make such a name for themselves, but I think I'll be noticed around here too, as soon as my project is complete.

"Project? What do you mean?" Button mash asked. Curious

"Well, have you heard of the dish Chawanmushi?" Spike asked. "Cha…wan..mushi?" what the heck is that?" button mash asked not understanding.

As soon he asked that question, there was a gleam in spike's right eye along with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"What is Chawanmushi you ask?… allow me to enlighten you!" Spike exclaimed had pulled multiple papers showing different recipes and pictures of the subject.

"is an egg custard dish found inJapan.[1] Unlike many other custards, it is usually eaten as a dish in a meal. The custard consists of an egg mixture flavored with soy sauce, dashi, and mirin, with numerous ingredients such as shiitake mushrooms, kamaboko, **yuri-ne** (lily root), ginkgo and boiled shrimp placed into a tea-cup-like container.[1] The recipe for the dish is similar to that of Chinese steamed eggs, but the toppings may often differ. Since egg custard, along with soup, can't be picked up by chopsticks, it's one of the few Japanese dishes that are eaten with a spoon.

Chawanmushi can be eaten either hot or cool. But that's only the most basic description of the dish." spike smirked as he took out notes of his own creations..all of which had x marks on them.

"There are those who's mastery over the dish Chanwanmushi that can make it into a satisfying meal that can fill the average stomach in mere seconds, and the legendary recipes of those masters can make your taste buds feel like your floating in midair or soaring through the sky, but those who perform the recipe incorrectly are faced with horrible consequences…." Spike grimaced as he stared down at the paper.

"You sure are passionate about this dish…" Button mash commented as he peeked at one of the notes. "Of course I am, I'm actually attending this school in the first place because a special kind of Daikon radish only grows here in canterlot, I would have come here for vacation but my grades were suffering and it was either go to a school or No Special ingredients."

"And Canterlot was the first place you went with? You have good tastes." Button mash smiled. "Actually it was either here or some place called Crystal prep.. But crystal prep had high standard expectations, it felt like going there would only be a nightmare, so I came here instead." Spike explained.

Before they could continue their conversation, the bell rang, signaling them that their lunch time was up. "Aw man... Back to class, I guess we should get going." Button mash groaned.

They both bused their finished trays and went their separate ways. though as spike was making his way to his next class, he saw something gleaming from the double doors leading to the front of the school grounds. "Is something there…?" Curious, spike had took a short detour and exited through the front double doors towards the statue. When he got outside, he saw the door from earlier again "This door again.., who'd put a door on the front of the statue?" Spike questioned as he got a closer look.

"It must be some kind of prank someone pu…" spike trailed off as he put his hand on the door. It felt all too real to be a pasted on prank.

"This door is… Real?" Spike questioned as his whole body began shaking. There was an ominous air coming from behind the light blue door.

As spike stared down at the golden door knob, a single question had entered his mind.

" _Can i…. Can I open this door?"_ spike questioned as he gently placed his hand on the doorknob. His body continued to tremble as he was more than tempted to turn the nob and proceed forward. But he had stopped when he heard someone's voice. "What are you doing?" The voice questioned.

"YIPE!" spike yelped as he quickly fell on his backside. "Ow.. I landed on my keys…" Spike groaned as he turned around to see a girl, Staring at him with a suspicious glare.

The girl had red and yellow hair that would easily remind someone of ketchup and mustard. She had light yellow skin and was wearing a leather jacket with orange stripes with a light blue top with blue jeans and black boots with flame decals on both boots.

"Huh.. W-who are you?" Spike asked as he picked himself up. "Answer my question first, what are you doing near the statue, you should be in class." The girl questioned again. "Oh that.. That's right um well, you may think this is crazy, but I saw a door here on the statue…" Spike tried to explain.

But looking at the girls face once could tell that she didn't believe him. "And you don't believe me." Spike sighed.

"What door are you talking about?" The girl questioned as she moved towards the statue. "I mean a literal door, with a doorknob and everything, and it's right here." Spike repeated as he pointed towards the door that was plain as day.

But it didn't seem like the girl could see the door in front of him. "I'm sorry, but I don't see any Door here." Said the girl

"W-what?" Spike questioned, almost scared. "I don't know what you're seeing, but there's no door here.

Something was going on. Spike was sure that he could see a door right in front of him, and it felt just as real too. But for some reason, the girl didn't see a door.

"Am I going insane….?" Spike whispered as he gazed at the anomaly.

"What was that?" the girl questioned. "Huh? O-oh nothing, well if you say there's no door here then you must be right, I better get back to class!" Spike had quickly made a mad dash back inside with the girl chasing after him.

"H-hey! Get back here, what door?!" The girl questioned as she chased after him. Though when the ketchup haired girl got back inside the school, Spike had completely disappeared among the crowds of students transitioning to their next class

"Darn, I lost him... what door was he seeing?" The girl asked herself.

Spike had narrowly escaped into the boy's bathroom, repeatedly splashing water in his face. "Ok spike, maybe that door was some kind of illusion, there's no way you're going crazy… right…?" though he received no comfort as he was only talking to himself. Spike sighed heavily before turning off the faucet.

"Maybe I'm just exhausted, I'm sure by the end of the day everything will be fine." Spike reassured himself as he left the bathroom.

Later that day, spike had returned to his locker. But before he entered his combination, he saw an envelope sticking out of one of the holes.

"A letter?" when spike took out the envelope, he saw that there was no sender on the envelope, there was just a single confetti piece left on the envelope.

When spike opened it, he was worried by the short message within.

" _After school, head directly to the gymnasium… Come alone…"_

That's all the letter said.

"(Gulp) that… sounds ominous..." Spike chuckled nervously..."

He wondered should he try to make a run for it. But that idea went out the window because he was still new to the school, and whoever sent the note would obviously know more about the in's and out of the school then he would.

With a heavy sigh, spike put the letter in his pocket and proceeds towards the gymnasium

A few moments later, he was in front of the gymnasium doors, but none of the lights were on. With the thought of Bolting still in the back of his mind, he had took a deep breath and pushed pass the gymnasium doors.

"Um… Hello? I got a letter saying to come here after school, is there anyone here?" Spike questioned. The silence abruptly disappeared as the lights flashed on, showing a vast majority of students and the whole gymnasium decorated from top to bottom for a celebration.

"SURPRISE!" The students yelled in unison. "What the heck is going on?" Spike questioned as he tried to make sense of a situation.

But as he turned around attempting to make way for the exit, the pink haired girl from the lunchroom suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hi!" she greeted simply. "Gah! Spike yelped in surprise. "W-where did you come from?" Spike questioned with his heart still racing.

"Um, from the front door duh." The girl replied simply. "Your new here right? My name's pinkie pie" the girl smiled as she held her hand out for a handshake.

"So your pinkie pie, my Name's Spike emerarudo, nice to meet you." Spike said as he grabbed her hand. But the moment he did, she shook his so fast it made him dizzy.

"Spike? Hey you have the same name my friend's dog has, are you two related?" She asked as spike was still trying to balance himself. "Uh… I don't think so, maybe it's just a common name…, what's the deal with the party?" Spike questioned as he looked around the room with students everywhere giving a friendly wave to him.

"I always host a party for new friends." She replied with a smile.

"New friends huh.., Wait were friends?" Spike asked almost taken aback. "Of course we are, I don't host a party for just anyone. (GASP)" Pinkie gasped deeply as if she had a sudden realization.

"Hey, you should totally meet my best friends, but don't forget your party hat!" Pinkie smiled as she immediately strapped a party hat to spikes head and pulled him towards the stage that was at the other side of the room.

"H-hey slow down!" spike begged as he was dragged across the room. A short time later, the two had finally reached a punchbowl table where a few familiar faces had surrounded the table. , Rainbow dash, applejack and a few other faces were along the table.

The newest face was a girl with light pink hair and butter milk yellow skin clasping her cup. She wore a white top and a green skirt with three pink butterflies on the side.

"A Door on the statue? I don't get it..." Said RD "Do you think he could be talking about the portal?" Asked Applejack

"I Don't know, but I find it odd, a new face just shows up and on his first day he says he sees a door on the statue..?" Said Sunset

"Well he only thought he saw a door instead…?" Fluttershy asked quietly

"Well whatever the case, we may need to keep an eye on him incise he tries anything funny."

"Hey there's Pinkie." Said rainbow dash

"Hi guys, Say hi to the guest of honor." Pinkie said as she pulled Spike up to the table.

"Speak of the devil..." Sunset muttered

Spike was almost at a loss for words when he was faced with six girls at once.

"Um hi... I'm... Spike Emerarudo, apparently the man of the hour, it's… nice to meet you all…" Spike smiled nervously. Though the first name had caught some of them off guard

"I'm dreadfully sorry if you were caught off guard by pinkie's invitation dear, I hope you're not too frazzled about all this." Spoke the marshmallow skin girl.

"No it's fine, I just wasn't expecting a party with the kind of letter I got." Spike chuckled sheepishly.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rarity." The marshmallow skin girl greeted.

He had turned to the light pink haired girl who seemed to be backing away from the table slowly.

"i. I'm fluttershy.." the girl whispered. "This is fluttershy, as you can guess she's a bit shy around new people, but give it time and she'll get used to you." Said applejack "That's ok, I can kind of relate." Spike smiled

"My name is sunset shimmer, but I think we've already met." Said the ketchup haired girl. As spike turned to her, a look of worry quickly appeared on his face

" _CRAP!, that's the chick that saw me near the statue…"_ spike had took a big gulp before taking at least one step back. "What's wrong dear? You seem a bit pale." Rarity asked concern.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just…" spike began as he nervously turned back to sunset who was still giving him a suspicious look. "My first encounter with your friend here wasn't a friendly one…," spike smiled nervously.

"Hey there he is!" shouted button mash. "Button mash? You were in on this too?" Spike questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Of course, there's no party like a pinkie party, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Button mash smiled. "Ah thank's mash, your always welcome to my party's." Pinkie smiled as she gave the gamer a quick hug.

Though as soon as pinkie released him, his genuine smile turned into a mischievous one

"So, you guys told him about the initiation to becoming a wonder colt yet?" asked button mash.

"Initiation…? Why don't I like the sound of that word." Spike groaned.

"Ah you ruined the surprise, we were planning to get him while he wasn't looking but it's too late now…" Rd sighed

"Get me for what..? what are you planning?" Spike questioned as he quickly began to back away from the punch table even faster.

"Ah it's not going to hurt sugar cube, ya just got to dance in the middle of the gymnasium wearing these." Applejack said as she pulled out toy pony ears and a blue and yellow tail.

"WHAT?! No, there's no way I'm wearing that, No, Way!" Spike objected as he continued to back away.

"Sorry buddy, but everyone's done it, even me. And even though you're a friend, I'm afraid there are no exceptions." Button mash grinned.

"Wait, can't we talk about this?" spike suggested nervously

But before he backed away any further, rarity gave him a heart melting gaze.

"We worked really hard on our tradition dear, won't you please reconsider?" rarity asked sweetly.

He wanted to object even further, but one look into Rarity's pleading eyes and it was over. It was like a bullet pierced through spike's heart, the sound of her soothing voice turned his legs to jelly. All feeling of wanting to back out was erased from his mind. It was like he felt an innate urge to do whatever she wanted when she gave him that look. He couldn't explain why, but there was no doubt that fighting against this would be pointless.

Finally With a heavy sigh, he submitted.

"Fine… I'll do it." Spike sighed with defeat.

"That's the spirit. Pinkie smiled as she already put the ears on his head."

"I don't know what you're expecting though; I haven't even had that much experiencing dancing before..." Spike groaned as he strapped on the tail.

"Oh don't worry; we'll be there to help." Pinkie smiled as she put on a pair of ears of her own.

"…Huh?" spike questioned, clueless about what was about to happen.

A moment later, everyone was still partying. But the sound died down as button mash had tapped twice on the microphone to grab everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone, if I can have your attention please?" Button mash called. Gathering everyone's attention

"Now I know that were all excited to get to have another party so early in the year, but let's remember this party is to celebrate and honor our newest wondercolt." Button mash spoke with a stern voice. Everyone simply nodded in agreement. "And as per our tradition, it's our duty to make sure our new friend is welcome, so if you would please make room on the dance floor for our newest wondercolt, Spike emerarudo!" Button mash called out as the spot light had flashed on the spike who was now wearing the wondercolt signature ears and tails.

A feeling of deep embarrassment had flushed spike's face as everyone gave a thunderous applause, waiting for a show.

"…This isn't going to end well…." Spike muttered to himself

"Rainbooms if you would?" button mash asked as seven different spotlights had shined on the seven girls spike met only moments ago.

"Rainbooms…?" spike questioned. But he didn't have time to think as he heard music beginning to play.

"Crap…." Spike muttered with his face turning redder.

 _(Sunset/pinkie/Aj/Rd/)_

" _We just have the day, to get ready, and there's only so much time to lose."_

The girls began as the music began to start. Although with a look of discomfort on his face, Spike had begun to awkwardly move his feet left and right in a sweeping motion.

" _Because tonight,_

 _(Rarity/Fluttershy)_

 _Yeah were here to party…_

 _(All)_

 _So let's think of something fun to do._

As he brought his right leg around again, he had kicked up and made a fist pump in the air and proceeded to do a small march. Although he could tell that his so called friend loved every minute of him struggling.

And so he was, button mash had taken out a camera and began recording Emerarudo's awkward dance.

 _(Sunset/pinkie/Aj/Rd)_

" _We don't know,_

 _(Fluttershy/Rarity)_

 _We don't know…_

 _(All)_

 _What's gonna happen_

 _(Fluttershy/Aj/Rarity/Rd)_

 _We just know…_

 _(Sunset/pinkie)_

 _We just know_

 _(All)_

 _It's gonna be alright_

As the music began to pick up, spike noticed that his body started to move to the beat on its own. He had stopped his small march and proceeded to lightly stop his right foot with his shoulders slumped behind him.

" _All our friends are here, and it's time to ignite… the lights…!"_

Spike had held his arms out while moving forward and keeping his torso loose. After walking a few steps, he abruptly stops, spreads his legs and raises his right hand towards the sky.

 _(Sunset/Aj/Rarity/Rd)_

" _Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight!"_

He had stopped thinking with his head and instead with his body. His legs felt like they were moving on his own as they moved and shuffled about.

 _(Sunset/Pinkie/Fluttershy)_

 _Shake your tail, Shake your taaail…_

He had moved his hips twice to the right then repeated to the left.

 _(Sunset/pinkie/fluttershy/rarity)_

 _Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight!"_

Spike then had done a back flip landed on his hand preforming a handstand.

 _(Sunset/Aj/Rd)_

 _Shake your tail, shake your taaail!_

He had spun once before launching off his hand and landing on his feet. Once he let got acquainted with the flow of the music, he found it becoming easier to move his body to it. Spike was so focused on finishing the dance himself, he was surprised when A.j. joined him on the dance floor. He was caught off guard, but decided to go with it.

 _(Pinkie)_

" _So what'cha didn't get it right the first time?"_

As Applejack continued playing, she begun to mirror Spike's movements to the best of her ability. The two stood back to back while glancing over each others shoulders and switched two times before breaking away from each other.

 _Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime."_

Spike had slid a few feet backwards on the soles of his sneakers and stopped, tapping his left toe three times before moving again

 _(Rarity)_

 _Do your thing; you know you're an original."_

He then switched to a robot-style dance somehow keeping his moves mechanical yet fluid at the same time. He slid his feet across the gymnasium floor while keeping his arms down.

 _(Aj)_

 _You're ideas are so funny that they're criminal."_

 _(Fluttershy/Rarity)_

 _Aaaah!_

For a few moments, he had stopped all movement save for tapping his left shoe again.

"Huh. And he said he didn't have experience dancing." Muttered Button mash.

 _(Sunset/Pinkie/ Rarity/Rd)_

 _We've just got the day to get ready. And there's only so much time to lose."_

 _(All)_

 _Because tonight, yeah! We're here to party!"_

 _So let's think of something fun to do."_

As the music begun to pick up again, Spike did nothing else except snap his fingers.

 _(Sunset/Pinkie/Aj/Rd)_

 _We don't know_

 _(Fluttershy/rarity)_

 _We don't know…_

 _(All)_

 _what's gonna happen._

 _(pinkie/fluttershy/Aj/rarity)_

 _We just know_

 _(Sunset/Rd)_

 _We just know_

 _(All)_

 _It's gonna be alright._

As he sensed the pick-up approaching, he opened his eyes feeling energized.

 _All our friends are here, and it's time to ignite….the lights!_

Spike once again had let his legs move freely shuffling them about even more into it then he was at the beginning. The crowd was in an uproar of applause watching the green haired new kid cut loose.

 _(Sunset/ Aj/Rarity/Rd)_

 _Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight!"_

 _(Sunset/Pinkie/Fluttershy/Rarity)_

 _Shake your tail, Shake your taaail…_

Spike couldn't quite understand what was going on. He hardly ever danced before. How on earth was he moving like this now? Although he had to admit he didn't mind.

 _Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

 _(Sunset/Aj/Rd)_

 _Shake your tail, Shake your taaail!"_

When Spike had performed his next back flip, he seemed to put himself in slow-motion even though everyone else wasn't.

"How the heck is he doing that?" Asked a female student in the crowd. But upon close inspection, he was just keeping himself up with one leg.

 _(Sunset/pinkie/fluttershy/rarity)_

 _Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight."_

 _(Sunset/pinkie/rarity/Rd)_

 _Shake your tail, shake your taaail!"_

Spike had started to run for the spot he started on.

 _Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight!"_

After he got close, he had kicked off the ground, preformed a single front flip and landed on his knees ending it with a single fist pump.

As soon as the music stopped, spike immediately found himself out of breath.  
"Uh… what happened?" Spike asked himself. But he couldn't think as the eruption of the crowd had covered the area.

Spike could only smile sheepishly as he quickly made his way back towards the punch table with his face quickly burning up. Back at the table button mash was already waiting for him.

"Congratulations man, you're an official Canterlot Academy wonder colt now!" said button mash as he raised his punch glass. "Yeah whatever, I'm just glad the worst parts over…" spike sighed as he poured himself a glass.

"Worse part? From the look of it you were enjoying yourself out there, and you said you never danced before." Button mash mocked. "I-it's not my fault…, something about the music they played... I don't know what it was, but I was filled with energy when they played…." Spike explained.

"Oh that's natural; you're not the first one to fall under the influence of their music." Button mash smiled. "Hmm… if you say so…" Spike muttered, still unsure of why he moved the way he did. As he continued to pondered the strange anomaly, the seven girls from before had appeared once again.

"Well looks who got their dancing legs." Smiled Rainbow dash

"Oh uh… you all… saw that huh…?" spike muttered as he quickly took another sip of punch. "Of course, it was like you were a noodle and a robot at the same time, wait, you're not some sort of Noodle Robot from the future are you?" Pinkie questioned.

"Uh no… at least I don't think so…" Said spike. Pinkie had got a closer look at spike, suspecting that he might be lying. Eventually she couldn't find anything suspicious about him. "Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie smiled before she backed off.

"Anyway it wasn't anything special, I didn't even know how to dance when I came here.." Spike explained. "Try telling that to the viewer's that see 's this video." Said button mash as he was re watching the video on his camera

"Y-You recorded that?!" Spike questioned as his face began to flare up.

"Of course I did, you think I wasn't going to record such an event? I'm sure a lot of other people will want to see this, once I upload it to the internet." Button mash smirked.

"Don't you dare! Give me that camera!" Spike demanded as he tried to snatch the camera away from him. "Oh come on, I think it's pretty good exposure for a new student." Button mash laughed as he kept the camera out of spike's reach.

"Aw he's embarrassed, that's so cute." Sunset shimmer smiled.

"C-cute?, now see here, I am not cute!" Spike spoke, trying to keep his cheeks from getting any redder. But he was failing horribly.

"Look he's blushing, isn't that just adorable?" Cooed Rarity

Spike quickly became flustered from the numerous comments. "Tch…, I'm not adorable…" Spike muttered as he tried his best to look away from the group. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Spike, we all express ourselves in our own way, and we just have different ways of doing it." grinned buttonmash

"Hmm…fine, just don't be expecting an encore anytime soon…" Spike said as he took a sip of punch.

"Oh don't be like that, there's still plenty of party left, besides I didn't get my turn." Said pinkie as she grabbed spike's arm

"Wait again? But I don't…" Spike tried to protest. But pinkie had already yanked him away from the punch table and back towards the dance floor. "Come on, shake what your momma gave ya." Pinke smiled with encouragement as spike was pulled into another dance. As he was being spun around, he saw something strange. He could see pinkie grow a different set of ears and her hair grew noticeably longer. "What the…." Spike tried to get a better look at the anomaly, but he was moving so fast he could never concentrate long enough to describe it.

"Seems like another interesting year..." button mash grinned as he started recording pinkie and spike. The party had gone on until 7:55 Am.

By that time, the party had finally ended and everyone had returned home, Except for spike who just returned to the dorm building past the soccer field.

He was just preparing for bed and there were still pieces of confetti left in his hair. He had a short sleeved black t shirt with green boxers with purple polka dotted eggs and a pair of white and black striped pajama pants hanging on a rack nearby. "Man.. what a day…if every day is going to be like today, I might not survive here after all…" Spike thought to himself as he brushed his teeth.

" _But I have to survive, my great grandpa's request and my dream depends on it…"_ he thought as he rinsed with a look of determination on his face.

But as he was washing his face in the sink, he heard a cat meowing.

"Is that a cat…?" Spike questioned. He had peeked outside the bathroom door and saw a black cat's tail protruding from the other side of his bed. Spike had tiptoed quietly to make sure that he didn't scare the creature away.

Once he came around, he could get a full view of the small feline. It was indeed a black cat. The cat had a yellow bell tied around its neck with something engraved on the side of it. But it was too small to make out from a distance. The feline had yellow eyes and a little round black nose. Around it's legs were tiny blue gems tied to each leg with a black scarf.

"It is a cat, how did you get into my room… huh…?" Just when spike was about to get a closer look at the cat, he saw that it was chewing on something, his pajama pants.

"H-Hey, those are my pants! Those are not meant for eating!" Spike had tried to pull the pants out of the cat's mouth, but the beast saw him coming from a mile away. The cat dodged his hand, leaped off his head, and escaped out the door with his pants in tow.

"Hey, get back here with those!" Spike yelled as he chased the cat outside of his dorm room and into the hallway. Every time spike came closer to grabbing the thief by their tail, the beast only increased their speed and moved faster away.

The cat had eventually lured spike back towards the front of the high school and near the statue.

The cat had looked behind it with a smirk, seeing that its pursuer was out of breath. "Stupid… Cat…, give me back…. My pants…" Spike breathed as he continued to try to claim his pajamas back. But when he had the time to look up, he saw the cat was standing in front of the mysterious door that he had saw earlier today.

"That door again…" spike had approached the cat carefully, hoping it would not go inside the strange door.

"Nice little kitty cat, I'm not going to harm you, just stand perfectly still while I take these back!" Spike had made a lunge for the cat, but his attempt failed and he ended up landing on his face.

The cat had entered through the ominous door and vanished.

"Great…. My mom gave me those pants…." Spike sighed as he got up. He had taken a deep breath before he began to approach the door. Like before, an ominous protruded from the door. But this time there wasn't anyone to stop him from entering the door.

He had grabbed the door knob and hesitantly proceeded to turn it. As the door began to open, a bright shining light began to obscure Spike's vision. As he shielded his eyes, he had continued to walk forward….

When he finally reached the other side of the door, he found himself in a completely different area.

The floor he stood on felt like Clouds. But when he finally got a better look at the area, he was appalled. It seemed like the area was falling apart. There were only shards of the once blue sky in the air. And more of it was slowly breaking away as time slowly went by. Wilted roses plagued the ground as the trees around spike were shriveled and dying. The taste of the air was rotten and tough, almost like tasting a pre burned tire. "What is this place…. What happened he…GAH!" As spike took one more step forward, he had suddenly felt an intense pressure on his shoulders and was forced down onto his knees.

"Agh…, what. What is that?, why is my body…., So heavy….?" spike questioned as he found it hard just to move. He felt like he'd soon be crushed by the mere pressure of the strange area. As he had tried to force himself on his feet, he had heard sounds of fighting from nearby.

"Tch… Stupid demon, why won't you fall already?!" someone shouted as the sounds of combat continue to ring.

"Wait… I… know that voice…" Spike spoke as he forced his body to continue to move. It became more difficult to continue as the gravity that was pushing spike down only seemed to increase the further he walked. Eventually he was finally able to make it around one of the dying trees, only to see the back of a monstrous being, the monster looked similar to a cobra snake. But it's scales were shrouded in a weird purple and white color. On its head was a marking that looked like an open wide eye. Its original eyes were yellow with no pupils.

Facing off against the mysterious creature was the first friend he made, Button mash.

"Button mash..?" what's he… doing?" spike questioned as he felt himself close to fainting. "Stupid snake, why won't you hold still?! Button mash growled as he put his white palm to the ground, summoning a white magic circle below it.

"BIND!" button mash called out as white chains had shot upwards from the ground. He attempted to bind the Cobra's head by wrapping his chains around it, it seemed to have worked as the chains constricted the reptile from opening its mouth or moving its head.

"Come on… Hold…." Button mash growled as he tightened his grip. Unfortunately the beast was too powerful and broke through.

"Dang!" Button mash hissed as he jumped back, avoiding a tail sweep from the monster.

"Taking on nightmares alone is harder than I thought, I'm already running low on Mana.., when are they coming back from…." button mash trialed off as he suddenly saw Spike close to fainting near a dead tree. "Huh? Emerarudo, what are you doing here?!" Button mash questioned. But the second he was distracted. The shadow cobra had brought its tail around for another whip attack, this time hitting its target. "AAAARG!' button mash was knocked back into a dead tree. "Stupid Snake, figures monsters like you would go for the cheap shots…" Button mash growled as he picked himself up again.

"What the hell is going on…..? Spike questioned as he could only continue to watch his friend fight against the monster alone. The snake was all but prepared to continue its assault on button mash, but the moment before it delivered a death strike, it had stopped and turned behind it, noticing the new presence in the room.

"Don't you dare…" Button mash growled. Hoping the beast wasn't about to do what he thought it was going to do. Unfortunately the worst case scenario occurred and the cobra had turned its sights on Spike. The smell of prey already about to faint was like a sweet smelling fragrance to the reptile.

"Crud! SPIKE, LOOK OUT!" Button mash cried out.

As spike had looked up, he had seen the beast coming straight for him.

"It's... It's coming for me… I better… tch..." Spike had tried to move, but the pressure of the mysterious space was finally getting to him and he could no longer move.

"No… whatever this is… it's preventing me from moving….." spike struggled to even raise his head. As the snake was only meters away from Spike, it had opened its mouth and began charging a purple energy beam.

"Am... Am i… Going to die….?" Spike though as he didn't even have the strength to even speak anymore

As he was all but ready to close his eyes and wait for the malevolent light to engulf him, a burning sensation had begun to travel up his throat.

"Agh…, my throat... I can't… I can't breathe…." Spike muttered as he started to cough. Meanwhile the snake was ready to finish the job, but button mash used another bind spell to immediately shut its mouth before it could fire, canceling the attack. "Spike!, get out of here!" button mash shouted as he tried to pull the snake back. But it appeared to be a fruitless battle as the beast had broken free of his spell faster the second time around.

"It's… its hot…. Something's… burning…" spike wheezed as he continued to cough violently. He had continued until he finally coughed up a green spark of flame.

"Wh..what was….*Cough*" spike didn't have time to question it as the violent cycle was not over. He had continued to cough up green sparks of flame.

"Spike….?" Button mash asked he saw spike's weird condition. The cobra beast had lunged at spike attempting to swallow spike whole. When spike was only inches away from the beasts maw, whatever was building up inside had reached the surface and couldn't be contained anymore.

"I.. I.. Can't hold it…. AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Spike had shot his head up. From his mouth erupted a torrent of emerald green flames, with the beast being so close to spike by the time it fired, it had no chance of evading the fiery strike

The beast was incinerated in mere seconds and was reduced to nothing but the time the flames cleared; there was nothing left except sparks of spike's flame. "W…whoa…." Were all the words spike could muster before his body finally gave out and he collapsed onto the ground.

"SPIKE!" Button mash called out as he rushed to spike's side. But before he even reached him, spike's consciousness had already left him.

Although unconscious, spike could still hear someone's voice. "Man, so you have the power too… I guess you're not going to have an easy year after all…" Button mash sighed heavily

 _End of Chapter 1…_

 _New magic skill learned_

 _Spike Emerarudo has learned "Emerald torrent"_

" _ **Well, that's the end of chapter 1. By this time there are probably a lot of questions floating around. If there any questions please leave them in the review or Pm if needed.**_

 _ **So after everything that happened, Mr. emerarudo has discovered a weird new place beyond the statue. but why was there a door in the statue in the first place. How was button mash using magic?**_

" _ **Eh… questions for later see ya in chapter 2."**_


	2. An awakening within slumber

_Chapter 2: An Awakening within slumber_

So much time has passed ever since the first day. And what a first day it was… encountering girls that were supposedly the focus of a made up legend by the school populous, being forced to make a fool of himself in the front of the school, and discovering a mysterious place beyond a mysterious door. It could easily exhaust anyone. After single handily defeating a large beast, spike had collapsed, not being able to fight against the mysterious pressure any longer.

" _Awaken young one, your walk down this road has only just begun…."_ Spoke a mysterious voice inside spike's unconsciousness.

When he opened his eyes he shot upward and breathed deeply for air. "Oh man… what a weird…. Dream….?" As spike had looked around, he saw that he was in some sort of ruined field. There was no sign of life anywhere, nothing surrounded him but ruined and fractured earth with what seemed to be the remains of a wild fire still burning into the ground.

"Oh great… where am I now….?" Spike questioned as he looked around. As he took a few steps forward, the mysterious voice began to speak again.

" _O who has been granted the means to walk across the hidden realms, arise now and realize the power."_

" _The power to protect or destroy.."_

" _The will to save or vanquish…"_

" _The means to preserve or burn."_

" _With your heart as your mirror, step forward into the dying flames and choose what that mirror reflects."_

" _But be cautious…., A heart is but a simple thing to sway."_

" _Act hastily, and the reflection of your heart can change."_

" _Weather the change is for better or worse is uncertain."_

" _Only you can decide what this change brings…, now step forward, and embrace your destiny…." The voice spoke._

After that sentence, the voice disappeared. Soon after, a door appeared on the far side of fractured earth. It looked to be a simple door that you'd see just about anywhere. Although despite that, it was an obvious that there was an ominous aura coming from the door.

"Embrace my destiny? But this isn't what I planned, Why was I chosen? why couldn't anyone else be selected for this? Why me?" Spike questioned.

He stood there, waiting for an answer. But the voice did not respond.

"Why me…?" Spike asked again silently as he looked at the door that was still waiting to be opened.

With a deep breath, spike had begun walking towards the mysterious door. As he slowly came closer, the once dying ember had begun to grow as if they were gaining life again. The closer spike got to the door, the brighter the flames burned.

Although fearful of being burned alive, he continued to walk towards the door. When he finally reached the door, it was nearly covered in flames already. Spike hesitantly reached for the doorknob. But he was surprised when his arm was set ablaze when he touched the flames. He had opened the door and walked through while the flames engulf the rest of the area.

The next thing he knew, spike was standing in the center of a large paint-stained glass platform. On the bottom left of the platform was a picture of a green, wingless dragon at play with other mysterious beasts in a large field.

But on the top right was a picture of a malevolent purple dragon. Its eyes filled with anger and hatred, burning everything in sight to mere ashes.

"Great… where am I now…?" spike questioned. But he had little time to think as something immediately began to surge through him. " Gah…. What's…. happening..?" Spike struggled as something was forcibly pouring into him.

As he planted his feet to keep himself from collapsing again, a bright light had begun to shine from his body. After a while, it finally stopped.

"What was that…?" As spike began to regain his composure, the mysterious voice had once again appeared.

" _The ability to Invoke your thoughts into power…, in the right conditions, this ability can be both a great assist or a great hindrance._

" _You and this power share the same life now, be sure to mend both of them with care… but be warned, there are dark beings that are drawn to this power…"_ the voice spoke as something began crawling out of the mist.

Three wolves like creatures began to surround spike. But everything saves for their eyes were shrouded in darkness. "What are those things….?" Spike questioned as he took a step back.

" _There are beings who seek to claim the hidden realm and the mysterious power for their own, eroding and corrupting their use."_

" _There are those who have long since lost their ability to dream, and are forced to wander in the unknown realms for eternity as creatures born from the bane of their destruction..."_

" _To protect yourself and the hidden realm, you must learn to invoke your power, focus your psyche on a single attack and crush the darkness that surrounds you."_

"Focus my Psyche? Invoke my power? What do you…?" spike tried to ask. But he was cut short as one of the shadow wolves had lunged at him.

"GAH!" as spike had attempted to dodge, a single word had entered his mind.

" _Fire…"_ as soon as the thought entered his mind; he moved his arm forward as a small magic circle appeared in front of it. Out of the magic circle shot a single fire ball, making short work of the first of the first enemy.

"What the…. Did i… do that…?" Spike questioned as he was in awe of his new power. But he had no time to gawk as the two wolves had followed right after the first. Repeated the same process as before, spike was able to invoke the ability once again and destroyed the last two mysterious beasts.

"That looks like… that was the last of them…" Spike breathed… suddenly out of breath. "But… why do I feel... so tired…?"

" _Your new power is a_ _great_ _weapon, but it's not without its consequences…, if you overuse your ability, your mind and body will be greatly exhausted, and if used improperly, you could very well damage not only yourself… but those around you…"_ the voice spoke as the platform below spike had suddenly shattered into pieces.

But spike did not fall immediately; instead he slowly floated down as if he was swimming in water. As he continued to slowly descend, another paint stained platform came into view. But the imagery was slightly different from the first.

Like before, there were two dragons.

One breathing a ferocious fire and one happily playing in a field, but there was something very different about the image

On the bottom, the dragon that seemed to be at play was playing with the remains of its victims that were either burned alive or slowly torn to shreds by the beasts rending claws. With blood still on its nails, the painting showed it happily rolling around in the bones of the fallen.

On the top left of the platform was a dark purple dragon like before, but not with eyes filled with malevolence and destruction, but sadness and anger. Behind the dragon were the spirits of its fallen kin. Its fire turned not against the innocent, but those who wore the guise of an ally.

"What the… everything is topsy turvy, isn't it supposed to be the happy dragon that's the good guy?" Spike questioned in a panic.

" _The role of ally and enemy is also something that can change. In one instance, an ally could be your greatest enemy. In another… your enemy could be a hidden ally. If you carve your path, seeing with eyes only of black and white, much suffering awaits you and those around you, yet if you choose to remain blind to the truth, you risk losing sight of what's important and falling from your path"_

"So an ally could be an enemy and an enemy could be an ally? How am I supposed to know which is which?" Spike questioned " _This is for you to decide, only you can decide who is friend or foe." The voice answered_

"Of course…" spike groaned. But he was caught off guard as the platform began to burn once again. "AAH! Fire again?!" Spike yelled. The fire had started from the corners of the platform and started spreading to the center.

He had tried to avoid the flames, but he found himself unable to move from the center. "I… I can't move!" Spike panicked as he tried to pull his feet off the ground. But they would not budge. It was not long before the fire had reached him and started crawling up his body.

"Dang it… this feeling again…." Spike wheezed as the embers began to suffocate hm.

" _It is time you awakened now, but remember these words… your heart is like a mirror, and it's reflection can change on a whim, be careful on what reflection your heart gives and what it attracts.." the voice spoke as spike's body began to fade into the flames._ "It's… so bright… can't….. Breath…" Spike whispered before the flames obscured his vision of the strange hall. Seconds later… he lost consciousness…

 _(Chs Infirmary…) "March 2nd, Wednesday... 8:05am"_

When spike came too, he found himself lying in another bed in a different room.

"Ugh… my… my head…" spike groaned as he began to open his eyes."

"Well, look who's finally awake?" asked button mash. When spike had opened his eyes, he found himself on a different bed in a different room. "W-where am i..? What happened, what was that place….?" Spike questioned.

"Easy there, you're in the school infirmary, I brought you here when you passed out." Button mash explained. "Agh… my head is killing me… what was that place… and why is something like that inside a statue?"

"I don't suppose there's any chance of convincing you it was just a dream..?" he asked. "Not likely…" Spike responded with a blank face.

"Figures… just as well, I told the principal and vice principal about your accident, they'd like to see you in your office, but I don't think you'd be able to go there in your current condition…."

"What do you mean…?" Spike questioned. "Well… I haven't seen a rule about it anywhere, but I'm pretty sure they don't want you walking into their office in boxer shorts…" Button mash explained.

It took only a second for spike to realize that he never got his pajama's back from that cat. With fear stricken on his face, he slowly removed the bed sheet covering his legs. Unfortunately his worst fear was accurate; he was still in his boxer shorts.

"Crap!" spike yelped as he sprung out of bed. "Why would you enter a mysterious door in your underwear anyway? Button mash questioned.

"Well… A cat… stole my pants…." Spike chuckled nervously. But his friend only stared at him in disbelief. "A cat stole your pants…?, really?" Button mash questioned. "I'm serious, when I was getting ready for bed, a black cat somehow got in my room and stole my pants, I followed it back to the statue and it went into that weird door." Spike explained. "You followed it to the door?" button mash asked, lifting his head from the rotating chair.

"Yeah, it went inside so I chased after it, so I opened the door and ended up in that weird world…, and then you know the rest…" Spike sighed as he held his head, still aching from the experience

"How would a cat know how to get into a place like that…..?" Button mash muttered.

"What was that?" Spike asked. "It's nothing, the point is you need to get a new pair of pants so you can meet the principal… there's just one problem…."

"What kind of problem…?" spike asked as he headed for the infirmary entrance. He had stopped and looked out the door window, only to see that students were traversing through the halls.

"Yeah… you were out cold for a long time, it's already 8 in the morning, so school's already started, if you want to get back to that dorm without anyone seeing you, you'll have to maneuver your way out of the school and back to that dorm." Button mash explained with a straight face.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T JUST TAKE ME BACK TO THE DORM?!" Spike questioned. "I could have done that, but then we couldn't be sure if you were going to survive after coming out of there, I'm not a doctor ya know." Button mash stated with a smirk. Spike looked ready to blow a fuse from frustration. "Anyway, I got to get back to class myself, me and sweetie bell have the next one together, but why don't you use the bed sheets as some sort of cloak? Button mash suggested as he made his way for the door.

"I'm not a ninja you know; I just can't disappear and reappear from sight!" Spike shouted. But button mash didn't seem to hear him. "Good luck man." Button mash waved good bye before leaving out the door, leaving spike standing there in the infirmary alone. "Some friend…." Spike muttered as he tried to think of a way out of the school. There were no windows to the outside in the infirmary so that wasn't an option. He had looked towards the white bed sheet he just used along with an empty card board box.

"I don't have a lot of options here….it's better than nothing I guess..." Spike had taken the white sheets off the bed and tossed it over him, wearing the sheets like the cloak.

"Ok, Just avoid being sighted by anyone and make it… all the way back…. To the dorm.. Pass the soccer field….simple..." spike hung his head in depression. The weight of the situation was staggering. Eventually he finally came out of the infirmary door. He had looked left to right to make sure no one was looking in the current direction. He had stayed close to the lockers as he slowly made his way across the hall. Though as he came around the corner, he saw two students conversing with each other

"Crud… just move quietly…." Spike whispered as he tried to sneak past the two female students. But as he got directly behind them, one of them had noticed his presence. As the girl had turned around, all she saw was a yellow card board box.

"Is something wrong?" the first girl asked. "No, though I could have sworn someone was behind me." The girl thought as she approached the cardboard box.

" _Please don't open it, please don't open it, please don't open it…"_ spike whispered as he closed his eyes, hoping she'd leave well enough alone.

"Ah you're probably just imagining things; now tell me more about this new crush of yours." Said the other girl, diverting the nosey student's attention away from the hiding spike

"Well, I heard that he's known through internet media as the waifu stealer..." the nosey girl began. As soon as her attention was away from him, spike quickly scurried past them. After evading numerous noisy students and dodging close encounters, spike had eventually made it to the back of the school. All that was left was to traverse pass the soccer field. The only problem was that Sunset shimmer and rainbow dash were occupying it at the time.

"Ok... if I can just sneak past here without making so much as a sound, I should be safe…" Spike thought as he quickly ducked into a bush and began moving.

Meanwhile Sunset and Rd continued their game. The score was currently 5 sunset shimmer and 12 Rainbow.

"Hey rainbow... Don't you think that kid we met the other day seemed a bit suspicious?" Sunset asked as Rd was juggling the ball on her knees.

"Who? You mean that guy named spike emer or something? He seemed like a good kid." Said Rd

"Maybe, but he was hanging around the statue when I first saw him, he says he saw a door on the statue, but I didn't see any door." Sunset explained.

"So what, you think he might be someone else who wants to use magic to take over the world or something?" Rainbow asked "I'm not sure… on one hand he may be telling the truth and he's just seeing something I can't see, or maybe he's just using the role as a new kid as some sort of disguise." Sunset pondered.

"Aw you worry too much, if you keep worrying about every little detail, you won't be able to focus on the big stuff!" Rd said as she had kicked the soccer ball. It went to fast for Sunset to stop it so it flew past her. Rainbow was expecting it to go clean in the goal. But the force of the soccer ball was too much for the net to handle. The soccer ball tore straight through the goal net and went straight for what seemed like a moving bush. "Almost there… just a little farther and…" Spike thought as he was only inches away from the path leading back to the dormitory.

But before he could get any closer, he stopped as he heard something approaching him fast. As he slowly turned around to see what was approaching him, he could only see what seemed like a heat seeking sphere before it made impact with his face. "OW!" Spike yelped as he opened eyes, only to see a round red mark covering most of his face.

"What the... a soccer ball?" Spike questioned as he picked up the ball. "Speak of the devil, how's it going spike? Rd greeted.

As soon as he heard her voice, spike had quickly ducked back in the bushes. "Sorry about that ball hitting your face, I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes." Rainbow apologized.

"Ugh… so that was you…? D-don't worry about it, anyway I should get going." Spike said as he tried to leave the area. "Wait Mr. emerarudo..." Said sunset shimmer

"Huh..? What is it?" spike questioned. "Tell me, do you know anything about a place called equestria" Sunset questioned.

But spike was at a loss…

"Equestria, is that from some kind of children's book? Sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about…" Spike quickly replied.

"I'm being serious here, do you...? Or do you not... Know anything about equestria or our friends there…?" Sunset questioned with a serious expression.

"Look… I don't know what your deal is… but I have no clue about this equestria you keep talking about…" Spike replied again.

Sunset took a moment to stare into Spike eye's to see if he was lying. But it took little time to see that he was indeed telling the truth.

"You're… telling the truth…"

"Of course I am, now if you'll excuse me…" Spike said as he tried to run off. But sunset stopped him again.

"Wait Mr. emerarudo.., I apologize, I was a little suspicious of you, the way you were checking out that statue… I thought you might have been someone trying to bring harm to our school like the last few times… but I guess I was wrong..."

 _("Just because I was around a statue? what kind of…")_ spike thought.

He was slightly annoyed that he was thought of an enemy so quickly; though the statue must have been of some importance. If there was a door to that strange world in the statue, then who knows what other secrets were lying behind it. While he was still in thought, he turned back to sunset that was still waiting for some kind of response.

"Tch… Don't worry about it; all's forgiven; now I really got to go…" Spike repeated as he tried to move away from the two. "What's the rush? You seem real eager to get somewhere… mind sharing why?" Asked Rd

"Sorry, can't tell ya, bye…" Spike said as he tried to move. But when he moved forward, he had tripped on a rock and fell out of the bush he was hiding in, revealing his embarrassing boxers.

"Are those… Polka dotted… eggs…." Rainbow snickered, trying not to explode. But she couldn't even hold back her enjoyment and burst with laughter.

Sunset wasn't holding up well either as her eyes were already watering.

"And there goes my dignity…" Spike groaned

The embarrassment hitting him like a brick… or in this case a soccer ball to the face "No they... They really suit you spike…" Sunset snickered. Trying hard not to break into a fit

"Smile for the camera." Rainbow Dash smiled as she took out her camera phone

"Hey!" spike had quickly covered his embarrassing undergarment with the bush before the picture could be taken. "This is not meant for the public eye thank you!" Spike had rushed off with his face practically a tomato by now.

"Hey come back, it's a good look for you!" Rainbow called out as she and sunset ran after him.

Eventually, spike did make it back to the dorm and got a different pair of pants. Later that day, he had arrived at the principal's office with a sour expression.

 _(Princapal's office.)_

Spike stood in a corner of the room with his back to the wall and his face still red from earlier. Button mash had already arrived at the office a minute later.

"What's eating you?" Asked button mash "I don't want to talk about it…" Spike frowned. "Ok then…" there was a short awkward silence in the room before celestia came in along with another woman. She was a bit shorter then celestia, but still fairly tall." She had light blue skin and dark blue hair. She wore a light purple shirt with a white collared dress shirt underneath with a blue crescent moon on the front of the collar, Dark purple pants with grey heels.

Taking one look into the woman's eyes, spike felt a judgmental air about her. He felt like he was supposed to be kneeling in front of her on the very spot, but he wasn't sure why.

"Mr. Emerarudo, Mr. Mash, I'm glad you could make it." The mysterious woman greeted as she had took a seat. "From what I hear you've only started here not but a day ago, and already things have gotten exciting for you."

"Um, that's right, and please forgive me if I'm being rude but... Who are you…?" Spike asked politely as he bowed his head. "Right, we haven't met yet have we, I am vice Principal Luna, sister to the school's principal." The woman explained.

"I..I see, nice to meet you vice Principal Luna." Spike smiled nervously as he tried his best to stay on his feet. "Now, let's skip straight to the point, Mr. Mash here said that something strange happened last night, would you please explain to us what happened and what you saw?" P. Luna asked "Well… I'll try at least, but you'll probably think I'm crazy…"

Spike had given an explanation of what transpired during his first night.

"After that I just… collapsed.., next thing I know I'm in the school infirmary." Spike explained.

He looked at the Principle and her sister curious to what their reaction would be.

"So he can see them too, then it's as you said, he's another one who…." Luna trailed off.

"Another one…? What do you mean another one?" Spike questioned "Mr. Emerarudo, judging from what you've described, you may be something we call a Magi. "A… ,Magi…? What's that?" Spike questioned.

"Before I go into that, let me ask you this, during your short time here, have you ever seen anything strange besides the doors here?" Luna asked. Spike had thought and had remembered something strange happening on the first day.

"Well… During the unexpected party yesterday.., I could have just been dizzy from the spinning, but I could have sworn I saw that Pinkie girl grow ears right in front of me. Her hair became ridiculously long and a pink aura emitted from her…" Spike explained. "I see, so you've seen what happens when one of them expressed their talents, that is the result of the magic in this world." Celestia explained.

"Were on the magic subject again? I thought magic was only used for incredibly complicated or simple tricks, how is someone growing ears and long hair are related to magic." Spike questioned. "I see were going to have to start from the very beginning, please take a seat, this might take a while." Said Luna

"You see, Chs wasn't always the center of anomalies like these, it was your typical average high school before everything started." Luna began.

"Chs back in the day was your ordinary school, no fear of the world ending, no worrying about entities from another universe invading our way of life, Canterlot was peaceful for a long time… at least until magic found its way into our world."

"Are you sure you're not just reciting a work of fiction or something?" Spike questioned. Still a bit skeptical. "I wish it was as easy as signing it off as fiction, but we were there to witness the events with our own eyes, trying to deny it now would just be shutting our eyes from the truth." Luna stated.

"I… I see..." Spike muttered

"Getting back to the topic, the magic anomalies started occurring when sunset shimmer and twilight appeared in our school." Said Celestia. "Appeared? You say that as if they came from another world." Spike joked

But Celestia, Luna and button mash gave him a blank stare. "Y…you're serious? They came from another world? How is that possible…?" spike questioned.

"Were not entirely sure ourselves, but we do know that with them, along came the magic, I'm sure you've heard… 'stories' about how sunset was in the past.." Luna frowned "Yeah I heard she turned into a real demon at the fall formal… but I thought that was only exaggeration… you mean she turned into a for real demon…?" Spike questioned with disbelief

"You got it… you see the crown that was given to the princess of the fall formal, wasn't really 'our' crown." Said button mash "That crown belonged to the princess of friendship twilight sparkle. "Princess of friendship…? Please tell me you're at least making that up…" Spike groaned. But Button mash simply shook his head.

"Ugh… Continue…" Spike sighed "You see, that crown wasn't just for decoration, that thing held crazy amounts of magic power in it, and it seemed like it wasn't picky about bestowing power on its wearer." Button mash explained "You remember how I said 'in a sense, she ruled the school with an iron fist'?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, she did, she was a real bully and did whatever it took to get what she wanted, even if it meant breaking others apart, for multiple years she was princess of the fall formal, and she ran unopposed.."

"Really? She didn't seem like the bullying type… I guess the word doesn't spread as fast in Manehattan.

"We've done everything we could to stop word of these events from getting outside of canterlot, it was only to our luck that no one had ever thought about recording these events..." Added Celestia

"So with… 'Princess Twilight's crown' she turned into a winged demon and tried to take over the world, how did they stop her?" Spike questioned.

"Well, the other 5 of the 6 beauties were disbanded because of Sunset's evil doing, so twilight brought them back together, and eventually they stopped her with… the power of friendship…" Button mash grimaced from saying the phrase.

"….power … of friendship…?" Spike questioned, feeling embarrassed from just saying the phrase. "Believe it or not, that's how they did it. When they came together and defended one another, they all pony'd up and released her from the evil magic." Button mash explained.

"You mean when they grew those ears and hair extensions?" Spike questioned.

"Yep… it seems to happen every time they display their natural talent, Such as pinkie's happiness or Rarity's generosity. They pretty much nuked her with one heck of a rainbow blast… how she survived I'm not entirely sure… but after that, she repented for her crimes and joined their group as their 7th."

"So what does this exactly have to do what's happening now?" Spike questioned.

"Well... in short, the barrier that closes our world from magic is slowly falling apart." Said Celestia.

"Falling… apart?" asked spike. "You see ever since that first incident, magic anomalies have been occurring more and more often."

"Not too long after the incident with Ms. Shimmer, a group of girls called the dazzling were sirens disguised as students; they hypnotized the students into turning against one another and fed off their negativity and anguish." Said luna "And let me guess, the main 7 were the only ones not affected by this? Asked spike

"Unfortunately that's not the case, they were just as easily tricked into turning against one another just as the rest of the students, and even we regrettably fell under their spell..." Luna sighed, a bit embarrassed

"If it weren't for Ms. Shimmer bringing them back together, they would have easily had all of chs under control, and then the city and who knows what would happen." Spoke celestia

"The anomaly seemed to only expand as the girls transformed whenever they played their instruments." Said Luna

"Whenever they played their instruments?" I bet that made for some battle of the bands…"

"This was the second time they brought their magic of friendship flourished, they defeated the sirens and freed the students…, but it was also the second time that whatever barrier that was between our world and this magic was tampered with."

"Already two times…. Are they any kind of repercussions when this happens?" Spike asked. "That just might be the case… for the third time an anomaly occurred was but a month before your arrival to this school."

"T-That early…? I'm glad I wasn't here for this…" Spike muttered under his breath.

"The anomaly happened during the Friendship games, where our school usually competes against our rival crystal prep." Celestia explained "Compete? Are Chs And Cp enemies?" He questioned

"Well we were enemies, but that was only because they were under the influence of their rather harsh principal. "

"This was the time when a 2nd twilight had appeared, but she was wearing a crystal prep uniform." Said Luna

"A second twilight; you mean there's two of her?" spike questioned

"Well technically yes, the twilight from this world came from crystal prep, and with that ominous device of hers, she could steal and release magic." Luna explained. "Steal and release? You mean she could just drain magic? What kind of materials would you even use to make that sort of thing?" Spike questioned.

"Were not sure, but we've had some students keep a close eye on her just in case something like last time happens again…" Said celestia

"So…what happened last time? You said she could steal magic, but what happened when she released it?" Asked spike "Well, the small shards of magic that escaped the device tore open doorways to what seemed to be another world."

"The more magic she stored, the easier it was for magic to escape, and as it did, it put multiple students in danger, not only that, but when the twilight from our world released the magic she had stored, she turned into a monster much like sunset was when she dawned the magical crown."

"Even twilight turned into a monster…?" Spike asked a bit surprised

"It seems even she wasn't strong enough to resist the evil magic's lure, after her transformation, she began tearing hole's into another world all over the school campus."  
"Am I to assume that this 'barrier' took a big hit when this happened?" Spike questioned. "That's right, with so many tears, it's become all but fragile, it would have completely shattered if not for Sunset taking on the other 5's elements and stopping her rampage before things got any worse…" said luna

"The problem was well resolved, and this twilight had become a fellow wonder colt, but that didn't stop the magic from flowing." Said celestia

"So from what your telling me, this 'barrier' has taken 3 beatings so far, not to be rude but… what exactly does this have to do with what's going on now…?"

"Right…, please follow me. Luna spoke as she had moved towards the book case behind them. When she brought up her index finger, a light blue orb of energy appeared on her finger. As she drew an imaginary circle, a magic circle with a sign of a crescent moon had appeared in the middle.

"Open!" Luna commanded, causing the book case to vanish into thin air and revealing a large white and blue pair of double doors.

"Woah! What the heck is that?!" Spike exclaimed as he practically jumped out of his seat.

"This is but one entrance to the realm of dreams, and judging by your reaction, it seems like you can see the door in front of you." Said Luna

"It'd be pretty hard to miss a door like that…" Spike commented.

"Everyone follow me inside, and please close the door behind you." Luna said as she entered the door along with her sister.

"You should probably brace yourself before you go in; the pressure in there is probably as heavy as that other place." Said button mash

"Uh... Right…" spike took a deep breath before he had followed button mash inside the mysterious door.

Beyond the door was a space with no ground, yet it could be walk on. No clear sign of oxygen, yet it was still possible to breathe. Although it felt like spike was walking on solid ground, to him, it looked like he was walking on stars.

Among the mysterious room were windows, showing different canterlot students and citizens. Some of them weren't even from canterlot

"Where… are we?" Spike asked as he gazed at the area. "This is the realm of dreams... The windows you are seeing now are just the dreams of those who currently slumber." Luna explained

"These are… their dreams?" Spike asked as he continued to look around.

"A number of dreams can be viewed within this space; this is how we make sure the dreams everyone have are peaceful ones, but lately, nightmares have been invading people's dreams." Luna sighed as she walked further into the mysterious realm. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess these aren't your typical everyday nightmares?" Asked spike

"Correct, originally, nightmares only happen when people's fears are brought to the surface when they sleep, and even then the nightmares rarely occur."

"So what makes the nightmares that are invading now different from a regular nightmare?" Asked spike

"Were not sure how, but someone is forcibly dragging victim's worse fear to the surface and shaping their dream into a nightmare, and if the nightmares are allowed to continue… the end result is somewhat heartbreaking…" Luna grimaced.

"Spike, before you passed out inside that world, do you remember what was happening around you?" Button mash questioned. "Y-yeah… the life was being sucked away, the pressure of the area was horrifying, and the sky was breaking into small pieces, it was like that world was falling apart."

"And that's exactly what happens when these kinds of nightmares continue to manifest.., they continue to tear one's dream apart, tearing away at every last bit until nothing but the core remains.. " Luna explained.

"The... Core…?" spike asked, not quite understanding what it was

"In every dream, there is a core, the only thing that stands between a nightmare and a dream's annihilation…"

"we've seen it only a few times, but we know that the core is the last light of hope for the victim, so far it's the only means of reconstructing the dream to its original state. " Celestia explained

"And… what happens when a nightmare reaches the core?" Spike hesitantly asked.

"If they reach the dream's core, and devour it, then their ability to dream is lost and it can never reconstruct to its original state…"

"The victim is trapped forever in an endless sleep, No dreams and no nightmares, just… asleep, trapped in a limbo devoid of anything…" Luna frowned

A heavy silence filled the air for a good while. "Man….that's….i just don't know…" spike was speechless. "The gravity of the situation is heavy I know, and if action is not taken, we could all be lost in an endless slumber…" Said Luna

"We could all be the next victims of these nightmares, but we can also prevent them, with your help, we may just be able to stop this." Spoke celestia

"My help… what can I do…?"

"Remember when I was fighting that creature that was a nightmare and you had totally one shot it with some sort of fire attack, after that, the world stopped falling apart." Said button mash

"That's right… I can still remember my throat feeling like a furnace.., so it wasn't just my imagination…" Spike sighed.

"You're one of very few who can invoke this power, the power to traverse through dreams and fight against the nightmares that threaten them."

"Like button mash here, you are what we could describe a magi. A being that is able to use a different type of magic, the kind of magic that is connected to your psyche and can be powerful based on your level of focus…" Luna explained.

"A power connected to my psyche… where have I heard that before….?" Spike questioned. it only took him a moment to remember that weird place he appeared in just after he blacked out for the first time.

"You see, from what we've read magi basically have the ability to use powerful spells, these powerful beings and were believed to rage their battles on countless hidden plains. The spells they used were so powerful they could be used to create miracles... but in the wrong hands they can also be used to bring about great catastrophes…" Luna explained. " though the knowledge of how to obtain such power was believed to be just a myth, that is until now…" Added Celestia

"But why are we able to use magic in the first place? And how are we even standing here in the first place..? and why do these 'nightmares' even exist….?" Spike had suddenly stopped as he recalled what Celestia spoke of earlier.

"This world's invisible barrier…" spike spoke

"That's correct… we believe this is but part of the results of the anomalies effects… why it chose to affect us, were still not entirely sure… there are still things about this realm we still don't know… but we know without a doubt that we must protect the dreams of the innocent. But we'll need your help to do it." Spoke celestia

"M-My help…?" what can I do…?" Spike questioned. "Don't be so modest Mr. emerarudo, Mr. mash already told us how you disposed of a nightmare single handedly, you obviously have potential." Praised celestia

"You see... We've made a group of magi who can walk among the dream realm and expel these 'nightmares... our group's name is Dream walkers…"

"Dream… walkers…?" Spike asked.

"Yes, those who have the power to see the doors leading into multiple dream realms and invoke their magic to protect the dying dreams, we have only few members, and most of them are still taking care of problems in other locations at the moment. And with the rate of nightmares slowly growing, it won't be long before were outmatched…." Celestia explained

"So for the sake of the dreams that are in danger, falling apart and disappearing right now, we ask you to join us to stop this crisis." Luna asked as she extended her hand.

Spike was taken aback of what the so called vice principal was asking of him. He was being asked to take on a life threatening responsibility, and it would make much sense to lend a hand. But… he was having doubts about this proposition…

"I… I don't know…, I mean.. I don't very much like the idea of people losing their dreams…" spike began before he grew a grim expression on his face. But I don't much like the idea of others viewing people's dreams either…."

"What exactly do you mean?" Questioned Luna "Dreams are supposed to be special right? Something that's someone's alone, something that only they can see, a special reality created by their own design."

" With that being said, the thought of people who can freely watch people's dreams like a free movie with unlimited showings… having the 'power' to tamper with them freely, I'm sorry, but the idea doesn't really sit right with me." Spoke spike.

"Before you make the decision Mr. Emerarudo, let me ask you this, do you think Button mash here asked for this power himself?" Luna questioned with a stern tone. "Um… well did you?" Asked spike

"Nope, thing came out of nowhere, the first time I saw a door I thought my eyes were just going bad from playing games all the time, luckily that wasn't the case." Button mash joked

"I...I see…." Spike muttered. "And do you think I had asked to receive such a heavy responsibility on my shoulders? Because of this ability, I must stay close to the school to make sure that no one abuses the entrance here, if knowledge of this place got into the wrong hands, the casualties would be unthinkable."

"I…I didn't know…" Spike sighed.

"Listen Mr. Emerarudo, I will not stop you if you choose to refuse the invitation to join, but remember this fact, having the power to act and choosing not to is the same as leaving the defenseless to fend for themselves…" Luna stated with harsh words. "Tch…" Spike wanted to reply, but he couldn't. The words the vice principal spoke were all too true.

"Geez Vice prince, no need to be harsh on the guy, this is probably a lot to take in for a new comer you know." Said button mash

"Hmm, maybe it was a bit much…" Said Luna

"No… you're right… "Spike spoke up.

"It's true; the idea in intruding in other people's dreams doesn't sit well with me, but choosing not to help if I could; it would just be selfish…"

"So I'll join, I'll help protect everyone's dreams." Spike spoke with determination

"I'm glad to hear it, with that settled; you'll need to learn to properly invoke your magic..." Spoke Luna

With a wave of her hand, the windows showing people's dreams had vanished. For now we'll only be covering your basic magic, Celestia, Mr. Mash…" Luna spoke turning to the two.

With a simple nod, both of them had slowly backed away from where Luna and spike stood. "Um… why are they backing up..?" Spike questioned. But as he turned his attention back to Luna, a faint aura was emitting from her body.

In a split second, she had summoned a Dark black scythe with a crescent blade in her right hand. "V-Vice Principal Luna? What are you doing?! Spike questioned

"If you are going to assist us in our fight, you must first learn to invoke your abilities at will, so prepare yourself." Luna stated as she had slowly raised her blade. "W..wait a second, wait a second I'm not ready!" Spike flailed

But Luna had proceeded to move forward without hesitation. Luna had dashed forward aiming for an attack. "Crap!" Spike yelled as he tripped as he was trying to back away. Luckily he was able to avoid Luna's first strike, only sacrificing a few locks of hair in the process.

"Geez… that was too close…." Spike shook furiously.

"You have to invoke your magic on your own, your mana stream should have been unlocked the first time you defeated a nightmare, use the power of your mana stream and release your power!" Luna commanded as she swung her scythe downward. "Yikes!" spike had quickly scrambled off the ground, just barley avoiding the vice principal's next strike.

"You won't save anything if you keep running away!" Luna stated annoyed as she continued to chase the moss haired teen through the mysterious plane. "Mana stream? I don't know what you're talking about!" Spike yelled as he continued to dodge her swings.

"Listen Mr. Emerarudo, You should have access to your own mana stream now, it's like a second blood stream, your body can do things now it couldn't before, try using it now to use a 'guard' spell to block my sister's attack." Celestia advised

"And exactly how am I supposed to do that?!" Spike questioned as he barely avoided a horizontal slash from Luna's scythe. "You just got to think it man!, this kind of magic is tied to your thoughts, but if you don't focus it you'll only exhaust yourself, you've got to focus man!" Yelled button mash

"Kind of hard to do that with there's the slight chance I'll lose my head!" spike exclaimed

But the moment he was distracted, Luna seized the opportunity and struck spike with the bottom of the pole of her scythe, although even that was enough to send him flying across the mysterious room

"A-ACK!' After hitting the ground, spike dragged across the ground for a good few yards before finally coming to a stop. "Ouch… that's going to hurt in the morning." Button mash grimaced

"Argh... ow…, ouch... That was not pleasant…." Spike groaned as he forced himself on his feet. "You were able to enter a battle with a nightmare and come out alive; I acknowledge that… however…." Luna began as she raised one hand, surrounding it with an ominous dark blue aura. "If you cannot fend off this next attack, you can consider this test failed…."

"Sister, your being to excessive again, Stop this now before you seriously wound him!" Celestia demanded. But Luna had ignored her sister's words.

As the light forming in her hand only grew brighter, she had whispered something under her breath. "Lunar pulse…." From her hand, she released a purple crescent shape shockwave that flew across the ground.

As the attack came closer, spike took the time to take a deep breath.

" _So… I can block this attack if I just focus right…?"_ Spike asked himself nervously

With little time to think, spike closed his eyes and focused on the idea of protection. _"Ok… focus on guarding, focus on guarding… focus on guarding."_ Spike thought repeatedly as he could feel the attack closing in on him in mere seconds.

Eventually, a light green shield had finally appeared before spike. "Woah.. i.. did that…?" Spike asked as he was in awe at the power he discovered. But he had no time to gawk. A second after the shield appeared, Luna's attack had finally reached him. As soon as the attack hit his shield, spike could already feel its impact. "GAh!, if I couldn't raise this shield, she'd have probably killed me with that strike…" Spike grimaced as he did his best to hold on to his shield.

"Alright man!, ya did it, you actually survived!" button mash cheered "He may have been able to block her attack once, but his trials are far from over…" said celestia as she continued to watch the fight

Luna's attack had eventually ceased and the shockwave vanished. "I see, so you've been able to invoke it after all, it's good… but not enough…" Luna said as she raised her scythe once again.

"What? But I thought you said I'd pass if I blocked your attack!" Spike complained.

"I recall no such thing, what I did say was that if you could not block the attack, you could consider the test failed, you would have likely not survived that attack if you didn't guard when you did…" Luna explained

"So you mean I could have…. Expired…?" Spike questioned, clenching his throat with a look of fear. "That would have been the likely outcome yes, but you didn't so congratulations, but this is far from over, you won't win every battle by defending, you'll have to fight back with force." Luna explained

" _If it requires focus just to guard against attacks…then maybe to use attacks…."_ spike thought to himself as he stood on his feet with renewed determination.

"I take it you're ready to begin the next phase?" Luna questioned. Spike only replied with a nod as he braced himself for another onslaught.

"Very well, here I come!" Luna had once again charged spike aiming to cleave him in twain. Although still flailing a bit, spike had begun avoiding Luna swings more effectively. Although Luna was using fairly predictable movements

" _An attack… I wonder if I can produce the same attack like last time…."_ Spike thought as he remembered the first time he used an attack, back then he incinerated the creature, but it left him completely exhausted. But his thoughts were interrupted as Luna was able to attack him.

She only grazed his arm with her blade, But even then the attack felt like a thousand needles stabbing his right arm at once. "AAAAGHH!" just standing up began to feel like a trial for spike.

"Vice principal luna… she's fighting… as if she's trying to kill…." Spike breathed as he clenched his arm. "I got to end this now…"

As Luna had begun charging at spike again, he had clenched his chest as he began to focus again. As thoughts of an aggressive attack flowed into his mind, an ominous heat began to fill his lungs once again.

"This…. This heat…. I remember….." spike thought as a green aura began to emit from his body. "What...?" Luna questioned as she halted her assault for only a second. But the moment she stopped, spike's eyes shot open with a flash of green.

"That light…." button mash gazed. Remembering what was coming next, button mash knew it was best to get to a safe distance "Uh principal celestia, I think it'd be best if we get to a safe distance!" Button mash had grabbed the principal's arm and pulled her away from the area.

"Wait… what's going on..?" Celestia questioned. But she received no immediate answer. As the fire welled up to much to contain once again, spike only spoke two words. "Emerald Torrent!" with a simple utter of its name, spike released a torrent of emerald green flames. With little time to react, Luna encased herself in a dark blue orb, shielding her from the fire.

The flames continued to spew for a good minute before they finally stopped. As the aura surrounding spike disappeared, like last time, he was at the brink of exhaustion.

"H…How… Do you like that…... huh…?' spike questioned as he saw the mysterious floating orb. "You got to be kidding me…." Spike said as he fell to his left knee.

"It's a shame, it seems as though your attack failed…" Luna spoke as the orb protecting her disappeared.

"Dang.., does this mean….. I failed….?" Asked spike "No…, quite the contrary, had I not defended against whatever that was…." Luna simply trailed off and shook her head. "Matters for another time, consider the test passed Mr. Emerarudo, congratulations." Luna smiled as she helped spike get back on his feet.

"Heh…. Awesome…" Spike grinned, while still out of breath. _"That attack… it was far too strong for a novice to learn… what was that….?"_ Luna thought

But before he could ask spike any questions, Button mash and Celestia had returned to the area.

"That was awesome! I never seen anyone light anything up like that since shi-" celestia had quickly hushed button mash before he went on.

"Anyway, it seems as though you've passed this trial… but whatever what you used just now seemed to have drained you quite a bit…" Said celestia

"Well, the first time I used it, I did collapse soon after, but the pressure most have gotten to me." Said spike "Even so, I'd ask if you'd not use that kind of power too often, not only does your weakened state put you at risk.., but you may very well end up hurting people in the crossfire…" Luna added

"R-right… I'll try to be more careful from now on…" Spike bowed as he apologized

had simply nodded and as she turned to her sister. "Oh and Luna?" she began

"What is it?" Luna questioned. In a short second, Celestia delivered a harsh blow to her sister's head. Leaving a lump with a marking of a sun on the top

"OW! What was the meaning of that?!" Luna questioned. "The meaning is that you've nearly killed a new recruit, AGAIN!" Celestia yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you, not everyone is built for combat on the first day, if you end up breaking them before we even begin, we'll be at a worse position then we already are." Celestia lectured.

"Fine fine.., your right, perhaps I was… a tad harsh with the new recruit, I'll try to be gentler in the future..." Said Luna as she rubbed her bruise

"That's all I'm asking of you…, now you're probably exhausted from today, I doubt you'll be able to attend class in this condition, so feel free to return to your room to rest for now."

"No school? Best news I've heard all day!" Spike smiled as he was all but ready to march out of the mysterious area. But he had stopped as he remembered something important.

"Wait a minute, I've been meaning to ask, how exactly is this supposed to help me with my other problem? I came to this school because along with other special ingredients, I needed the special daikon radish that grows in this town." Said spike

"Ah yes, that. We'll get on that as soon as we can, for now you should return to your room and rest…" said celestia

"Hmm, if you say so…." Spike spoke with uncertainty as he headed for the exit.

"Hey, can I get the day off too?, I think I really pulled something during social studies.." Button mash asked with a smile.

Celestia and Luna were not amused…. "Button mash, you may return to class as scheduled…"said celestia with a stern tone

"W..What?! But that's not fair; can't you give a kid a break..?" Button mash begged. "Sorry pal, but Karma is a cruel woman, you should know this by now..." Spike grinned slyly.

"Karma? I don't know what she wants with me, I've done nothing wrong." Button mash replied "y-Your kidding right….?" Spike questioned with a strained grin.

Later that night, spike was preparing for bed once again, this time with his pajama pants on. He was currently watching Hey Arnold on Teen nick.

"Man, who'd have pegged Ronda to have a thing for the chubby kids…,?" Spike asked as he saw Ronda dragged Harold into a swan boat with her.

But his cartoons were interrupted with a familiar sound.

*meow….*

"Hmm, did I hear something…?" spike put the television on mute to make sure he heard something. Soon enough, the sound repeated.

*Meow….*

"It can't be…." Spike had walked from his bed to the windows. He had removed the curtain and saw the same cat that led him to the strange door in the first place, sitting on the outside window sill "You again... Why are you here?" Spike questioned in an irritated tone.

But the cat only repeated it's sound… *meow…* "I don't know why you're here, but I've already had enough trouble today, so scram." Spike spoke harshly as he closed the curtains.

But as he tried to walk back to his bed, the cat repeated its sound in a pleading tone. *Meooowwwwww….* *Meooowwwwww….*

It didn't seem like the beast would stop until spike gave in. it seemed like he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"Fine… I'll let you in…." spike groaned as he opened the window to let the stray cat inside.

*Meow!* the cat squeaked happily. "Ugh... how'd you get to my room in the first place..?, come to think of it… how'd you get on the outside of that window… this room is on the 3rd floor of this place…" spike questioned as he looked outside.

But the cat only cocked is head as if it didn't understand the question. "Forget it… I guess you're probably looking for some food huh?" spike had searched the fridge for anything that might be suitable for a cat. But he barely had any supplies in the fridge at all. It was then he realized that the only places he's been to for the following days were the school and the dorm.

"Note to self, go grocery shopping after school tomorrow." The only thing that was left in the fridge was some left over caramel cake from the party on the first day. "Sorry pal, all I got is some left over cake." Spike said as he placed the plate in front of the cat.

The stray beast had eyed the desert before licking it once. But that was all it took to make the cat's hair stand on end. Sparkles had shined in its eyes before it began to devour the cake. "I probably shouldn't be giving animals sweets, but one piece shouldn't hurt right…?" Spike smiled as he watched the cat finish off the desert.

*Meeeooowwww* the cat cheered happily

"Glad you like it, maybe you can go bother pinkie pie now." Said Spike as he climbed back into bed

But as he tried to tuck himself under his covers, the cat had begun to speak.

"Do you have the courage to fight against the nightmares?" the feline questioned with a female voice. "D…Did you just…nah that couldn't be…" Spike laughed nervously. "Everyone is so scared of nightmares, they shy away from them, shutting their eyes from their worst fears." the cat continued

"W-what…?" spike questioned. Not understanding where the beast was going with this.

"So many of these lazy dreamers don't even realize that by facing your nightmares, you become strong, so strong that nightmares fear you, so many shy away from this…. But not you…" The cat said as it turned to spike.

"huh…?" spike asked again. "You've faced your nightmare time and again, and you only become stronger because you don't shy away from it, you stare into its eyes…, what will you do, when the ultimate nightmare appears? Will you shy away from it, or will you stare into its eyes like before…?" The cat questioned.

Spike had rubbed his eyes trying to process what was going on.

"W-what do you know about nightmares….?' Spike questioned. But the cat only cocked its head as if it didn't understand the question.

"Hey... Say something… can't you talk?!" Spike asked. But the cat again, cocked its head as if it didn't understand the question.

"Ugh… maybe I should call it a night… it's too early to deal with this…" Spike groaned as he plopped on his mattress and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The mysterious cat had made itself comfortable before making itself a place on the mattress for it to sleep.

 _End of Chapter 2.._


End file.
